Land Before Time: New Friends and New Enemies
by Nukascar101 aka RevRav
Summary: Littlefoot and the rest of the gang make some new sharptooth friends who will end up giving them an adventure to remember as well as a new threat to the mysterious beyond that even makes Redclaw pale in comparison. Rated it T instead for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

Yeh i re-did the first chapter to make it more appealing to readers because i thought that the other chapters were just to good to be introduced with what I had written. Hope you enjoy.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper were all walking along a path on the outer side of one of the Great Valley walls, they were exploring and did so more often since they were older and bigger even though they all seem a bit small for dinosaurs of their age.

As they walked on Ducky stopped to look over the edge and saw a sleeping bladeback. She gulped just as she was about to keep walking but before she could move on the ground under her feet broke away. She let out a loud scream as she slid down the wall.

"DUCKY!!!" the others screamed all at once with Spike just making a noise which suggested that. The others quickly began to make their way down a path while Petrie flew down. Ducky landed with a thud and rubbed her head as she tried to get her bearings but then she froze as she heard a low growl, she looking down and realized that she had landed on the nose of the blade-back. She got up and slowly back away.

"I am very sorry, I am, I am" she said as the sharptooth stood up and got into a hunting position and set its blood red eyes on her. The bladeback stared at her for a while as she scanned his face with faer evident in her eyes, he had dark blue skin with and even darker shade a blue running down his back, he had two front teeth that stuck out of his mouth when it was closed on either side of his jaws which gave him a more menacing look and his eyes were like usual sharptooth eyes instead of Chomper's leaf-eater like eyes. The sharptooth snarled as he crouched lower, when she saw this she let out another scream and quickly ran, the scream had distracted the sharptooth for a few seconds but then he began the chase. He gained on ducky and began to snap at her tail with failed attempts then Petrie flew up to Ducky with a look of fear on his face as he spoke.

"You no outrun him ducky!" he shouted but he then ran into a branch since he wasn't looking where he was going. Ducky realized Petrie was right and thee as the sharptooth's jaws were just inches away she turned into a small gorge that she had luckily managed to see, the sharptooth stopped and turned around to regain pursuit of her. Ducky kept running till she got to a dead end, she turned around only to see the sharptooth slowly advancing towards her ready to attack but just then Chomper came from behind and pounced on the sharptooth knocking it to the ground. The sharptooth got up and snarled has he locked his eyes on Chomper, Sharpteeth and Bladebacks were natural enemies and for some reason Chomper had a feeling like he really needed to win this fight, not so much for his friends but for something else he couldn't think of. The bladeback made a hateful hiss that Chomper understood as 'Sharptooth' before he lugged at the purple sharptooth, they brawled in a flash of claws and jaws until the bladeback pinned Chomper to the ground by putting its foot on his head and snarled at him. Before it could finish the job with a bite to the throat a swift kick from ruby sent it flying with a painful howl, before it was could fully rise to its feet Littlefoot used his tail to knock it against a wall. The sharptooth fell to the ground and then got up looking rather dizzy and incapacitated.

"Chomper are you ok?" Ruby asked as she helped the Sharptooth to his feet. He gave her a quick nod before strutting towards the dizzy bladeback.

"If you ever come near my friends again…" Chomper began to threaten in sharptooth but then he was cut off when the bladeback spoke.

"Chomper? Long time no see" the bladeback stuttered still looking dizzy.

"You know me?" Chomper asked with a surprised look on his face, the bladeback stretched out his hand and the others thought he was going to slash Chomper.

"Don't tell me you forgot your friend Fang…ooof" the bladeback was cut off as Petrie dropped a rock on his head and he slumped to the ground.

"Hey guys, I think he knows me" Chomper said to the others as he looked at the unconscious bladeback. "Maybe we should take him back to the valley" Chomper suggested.

"Are you crazy, he a sharptooth, he'll eat us!" Cera shouted before getting a mean look from Chomper.

"Chomper's a sharptooth too and he's our friend, maybe we could give this one a chance" Littlefoot said trying to reason with Cera.

"There's a hole in the great wall, maybe we could keep him there for a while" Chomper said with a smile.

"Fine. But I'm not carrying him" Cera said then stormed away.

"Do not worry Chomper I'll help carry him" Littlefoot said then used his neck to put the bladeback on his back and began walking towards the great wall with the rest of his friends.

Rate and Review. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: All the gang are in a cave in the GV walls so that grown-ups won't see them. Imagine Fang being a bit bigger than Ruby's current hieght, Blue with a navy stripe going down is side on both sides and red eyes (real sharptooth eyes).

"Where am I" Fang whispered to himself as he slowly opened his eyes only to meet those of some juvenile longneck.

"I think he's waking up" the longneck said to someone next to him. After a few seconds Fang had come to his senses and quickly jumped to his feet, snarling at the longneck who gave a scream in response. As Fang was about to pounce on the longneck a juvenile sharptooth placed himself between Fang and the longneck.

"Chomper, it's you" he said in sharptooth tongue.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Chomper asked in sharptooth tongue.

"Chomper I'm heartbroken, don't tell me you forgot your close friend Fang" Fang answered with some sarcasm in the first bit.

"Fang?" Chomper questioned as he tried to remember this name.

"Yes, don't you remember that day Redclaw attacked and we were separated?" Fang asked hoping his friend would remember. Chomper pondered harder until it all came back to him.

(flashback)

Two baby sharpteeth were playing near a smoking mountain in the mysterious beyond, but they did not realize that they were being watched.

"Grrrrr Look at me I'm Redclaw!" Chomper said as he approached his friend.

"Oh no, please don't hurt me" Fang said full of sarcasm as he pretended to run from Chomper. The two little bitters shared a good laugh after that.

"Hey, have you ever been chased by Redclaw? I haven't" Chomper asked Fang.

"Yup, I've met that scavenger more times than I would like" Fang replied.

"Wow, what did you do to get away?" Chomper said, aw-struck that his friend had escaped from Redclaw.

"Well you know me, I scared him away" Fang said with his head held high.

"Huh, yah right" Chomper replied not believing what Fang just said.

"Yah, I am right" Fang said with a smirk on his face which made Chomper laugh a little "OK now it's my turn to be Redclaw" Fang said. He opened his mouth to roar and just as he did so a thunderous roar was heard.

"Wow, nice one" Chomper commented to his friend.

"Um, Chomper, that wasn't me" Fang said with a worried tone of voice.

"Then, who was it?" Chomper asked with an equally worried tone. Just them the roar was heard again and Redclaw was seen charging from the horizon.

"REDCLAW!!!" both of them shouted after seeing him. As they turned to run Screech and Thud jumped in front of them, blocking their path. Fang turned around and saw Redclaw approaching at an alarming speed.

"We have to get to the smoking mountain, we can hide in some caves there" Fang said to Chomper in an alarmed tone. "Now!" Fang shouted to Chomper as he used his tail to throw a rock that hit Thud right in the eye and while he and Creech were distracted Fang and Chomper made a run for it. The two young sharpteeth ran as fast as they could and were making good progress towards the smoking mountain which actually wasn't that far away, a quick glance back and Chomper realized that Redclaw and his goons were making good progress towards then as well.

'Just a little further' he thought and just as it seemed Redclaw was going to get them the two young sharpteeth dove into a cave which was too small for the three other sharpteeth.

"We're safe" Chomper panted. "We should keep moving as far away from those three as possible" he said walking further into the cave as Fang followed. The two wondered through the cave searching for and exit.

"Look, light!" fang shouted pointing toward a small light at the end of a tunnel. The two of them ran down the tunnel and into the light. Suddenly Fang can to an abrupt stop which caused Chomper to run into him.

"What was that for?!" Chomper shouted rubbing his head.

"I think I just saved your life" fang said pointing to a huge gorge. "Let's go take a closer look" Fang said as he slowly walked to the edge.

"Yah you do that I'll just stay here where it's safe" Chomper replied sitting on a rock. Suddenly a loud roar was heard "Oh no" Chomper said turning towards the direction it came from. Fang also looked for the source of the roar. Looking to their left they could see Redclaw approaching.

"Let's go!" fang shouted as the two of them ran the other only to be blocked by Screech and Thud. They were trapped and Redclaw was closing in, before they realized Redclaw was right above them. Redclaw brought his head down, mouth wide open towards them. The two young sharpteeth were luckily able to jump out of the way, but unfortunately the force of Redclaw's head hitting the ground caused a crack in the ground which went all the way to the edge where they were standing and caused the ground under their feet to crumble.

Both little bitter screamed as the plummeted to the river at the bottom of the gorge. Luckily for them the drop wasn't too tall and the river was deep so the landing wasn't too bad but them they had to deal with the rapids. The two sharpteeth were being thrown all over the river. After a few seconds the rapids began to clam, Chomper and Fang were able to look each other straight in the eye, both looked forward and realized than the river divided into two parts. They tried to swim towards each other but it was too late, they had been separated and continued to be pulled miles away from each other.

(end flashback)

"Now I remember you, we were separated and the fast water, and then I met Ruby" Chomper said giving his friend a smile.

'Yes, now, why are you hogging that longneck hmm, you want it all for yourself" Fang said licking his jaws.

"He's my friend and so are they" Chomper replied pointing to all the others with afterwards.

"I see, being the nice sharptooth, and do you speak flattooth" Fang said with his hand on his lower jaw as if he were trying to solve a riddle.

"Yup" Chomper replied with a grin. "Hey guys this is my friend Fang" Chomper said in flattooth tongue.

"Pleasure to meet you" Fang said in flattooth tongue. All the others including Chomper were amazed.

"You speak flattooth too" Chomper said with a big smile.

"Yah, it's always good to know more than one language" Fang said. "So what are your names?" Fang asked Chomper's friends.

"I'm Littlefoot, this is Cera, that's Spike, Ducky, Petrie and Ruby" Little said as he introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine" Fang said as he kissed Ruby on the hand and gave a smirk.

"Oh, a charmer" Ruby said with a slight blush.

"Hey Chomper while I'm here why don't I show you some old friends of ours?" Fang asked with a slight smirk.

"Well ok I guess" Chomper said not being able to remember any friends from beyond the Great Valley.

"Alright, follow me" Fang said as he walked to a opening in the Great Valley wall but to small for any large sharptooth to enter. At the gap he looked around and then let out a loud roar.

"What was that for?!" Cera shouted

"Their coming" Fang said as two roars where heard.

I hope this is better than me first chapter. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3: When your a Sharptooth

Note: Hey im so sorry i was so late on this update most of you have probably lost interest but i was away from the net for a while and i had some school projects to do but anyway here is chapter 3. For the song 'when your big' converted to 'when your a sharptooth' imagine it as the same actions as the real song and i trust everyone hear is imaginative enough to alter some parts themselves. enjoy.

"What was that?" asked Littlefoot with slight fear in his voice.

"Just a couple of friends" replied Fang with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm supposed to know them right?" Chomper asked Fang with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeh, Dillan and Nat, two friends of ours, maybe you'll remember when you see them" Fang answered.

While everyone was waiting Spike decided to have a bite to eat, he walked over to a bush at the edge of a small forest that surrounded the Great Valley, it was one of the most fertile places in the Mysterious Beyond due to the fact that it was just outside the GV. Spike took a few bite but then realized a pair of yellow eyes staring at him, he began to back up making a noise that suggested 'hey guys look at this'.

"What is it Spike?" asked Ducky. Spike made a noise that suggested 'over there' as he pointed his nose at the bush.

"What's wrong" asked Cera as she came over to them.

"Over there" Ducky answered.

Cera turned towards the bush which began to rustle, Cera, Ducky and Spike backed away as a Sharptooth around Fang's age emerged from the bush it was the same species as the one from the island where Chomper used to live, it was black with a yellow stripe that when from its nostril to its eye and then continued from its eye, down its side to the tip of its tail.

"Sharptooth!" Cera shouted.

"No, two sharpteeth!" Petrie shouted as a dark green and red eyed Belly-Dragger of the same age came out of a bush.

The group bunched up as the two sharpteeth approached and closed their eyes awaiting the inevitable.

"Wow guys friends not food" Fang said as he put himself between them and the black sharptooth.

Hearing Fang's voice the group of opened there eyes to see what was going on.

"Fang, I knew you were around here. How did you know we were here?" the black sharptooth said in sharptooth tongue.

"Please, with this sniffer I can find you ten miles away" Fang replied. "Besides we said that we would meet here to look for our parents after the earthshake remember"

"Oh yah" the black sharptooth replied.

"These are your friends?" asked the belly-dragger.

"No, their mine" Chomper said walking towards fang.

The black sharptooth squinted for a second looking at Chomper then his eyes widened.

"Chomper, Little Chomper is that really you?" he asked.

"Yup" Chomper answered with a grin.

"You've grown so much" the black sharptooth said as he walked around Chomper.

"Thanks, uh…"

"He's doesn't really remember his past" Fang said as he cut off Chomper. "Anyway, Chomper you know… or don't know… well you do actually know them but just don't remember… whatever, this is Dillan and this is Nat" Fang said pointing at the belly-dragger and then the sharptooth.

"Long time no see" Dillan said to Chomper.

"Yeh I guess so, oh these are my friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Ruby" Chomper said pointing to each off then as he said their name.

"They don't speak sharptooth too well" Fang whispered to Dillan and Nat.

"Alright" Nat whispered back. "Hi, my name's Nat" he said the Littlefoot in flattooth.

"And I'm Dillan" Dillan said in flattooth as well.

"More talking sharpteeth" Cera said

"Yeh Fang taught us, not like we had a choice" Dillan said whispering the last bit to himself.

"Who taught you" Chomper asked Fang.

"My mom, she said it's good to be multi-lingual"

"Look out below!" two female voices called from above. When everyone looked up they saw two small figures coming down at them very fast. A pink one crashed into a tree while and blue one crashed right into Fang's face.

"Oh hi Fang" the blue one said looking Fang right in the eye and then jumping down off his muzzle. She was the same species as Ichy from the land of mists.

"Hello there, I'm Ichetta" She said to the gang but before they could introduce themselves the same voice as before was heard

"Look out!" a pink flyer was shouted as she crashed into Petrie. ""Sorry, my bad" she said getting up from the ground.

"It…" Petrie paused as he got a look at the flyer she was the same type as Rinkus and had almost identical skin color, hers was just a bit lighter and she had eyes as blue as the big water. "It OK" the words seem to slur out of Petrie's mouth as he gazed at the flyer and felt a funny felling in his stomach.

"I'm Angela" she said reaching out for a hand shake.

"Me Petrie" Petrie answered still gazing at the flyer.

"You talk funny" Angela said with a small giggle. "So, what are your names" She asked the others.

After introductions Littlefoot asked "No offense but how did you end up with a bunch of sharpteeth"

"They found me alone in the mysterious beyond and Fang decided to take care of me" Angela answered.

"And what I say goes because I am the leader" Fang said with his head held high.

"So Chomper I bet you're the leader of this group" Nat said lightly elbowing Chomper's arm.

"Well…" Chomper started but was cut off by Cera.

"What makes you think he's the leader" She asked Nat is and angry tone.

"Because he's a sharptooth" Dillan answered with a smug grin.

"What does being a dumb ol' sharptooth have to do with it" Cera asked with an even more angry tone.

"Dumb!" Fang shouted as he jumped in front of Cera.

"Yeh everyone knows sharpteeth are dumber than flatteeth" She said with a smug tone.

"No their not, sharpteeth are better, sharpteeth are smarter and sharpteeth are **meaner**" Fang said stressing on 'meaner'.

(Music beat from 'When you're big")

When you're a sharptooth

You can push all the flatteeth around

Their running away

While you are chasing them down

You can snap a tree in two

And you know it's the truth

Things are better when you're a sharptooth

All: When you're a sharptooth

Fang: You can do anything you wanna do

The rules that flatteeth make they don't apply to you

You can splash in all the puddles

Act like a tootle goof

The world is wetter when you're a sharptooth

You can snort

You can growl

You can stomp

You can howl

You can bite some flattooth on the head

You can take what you want

Roam the Mysterious Beyond

And you never ever have to go to bed

When you're a sharptooth!

You can step on all the flatteeth's toes

Much them for lunch

And find them with your nose

Threehorns and longnecks and spiketails too

They all have to do anything you want them to

And they don't

They'll be the next meal for you!

Don't you forget

What you want you get

Things are better when you're a sharptooth

When you're a sharptooth (x2)

Wheeeeen yourrrr a sharptoooooooth!

(End song)

"Really now" Cera said as she scratched the ground in preparation to charge.

"Yeh" Fang replied as he got into attach position.

"Cera I wouldn't if I were you" Littlefoot said trying to calm Cera.

"Well you're not so back away" she said.

Littlefoot complied and backed away and Cera began to charge.

"Wait!" Nat shouted out causing Cera to stop.

"What is it" She said in an annoyed tone.

"I smell an adult sharptooth near we better hide" He said sniffing the air.

"In here" Littlefoot said as he walked toward the opening they had used to exit the GV.

All the gang rushed in and looked out as an aqua colored bladeback walked towards the spot where they just were. It had a slightly disappointed yet frustrated look on its face as it walked away.

"That was close, it was, it was" Said ducky.

"What are you guys doing around here" Littlefoot asked out of pure curiosity.

"We're looking for our parents" Fang answered

"We might of found them by now if it wasn't for Redclaw and Redtooth" Nat said with a sour look on his face.

"Redtooth" Littlefoot said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeh he's this huge bladeback, bigger than Redclaw, even bigger than Sharptooth" Nat replied.

"Yeh right, if there was a sharptooth that big we would've seen him already" Cera said.

"He's real he really is" Nat said to her.

"I'd like to see him myself" Cera said.

"Be careful what you wish for" Littlefoot said to Cera then he turned to Fang. "So why are you staying around here" he asked.

"Well it's a big landmark so we decided to come here in hopes that they would look for us" Fang answered.

"Ok, well while you wait you can hang out in here with Chomper and Ruby" Littlefoot said.

"Thanks" Fang replied

"Well it's gonna be dark so we have to go" Littlefoot said as everyone except Chomper and Ruby went back into the valley.

"Come on we'll show you around, around we will show you" Ruby said as the sharpteeth and flyers followed.

Out in the mysterious beyond the aqua bladeback still roamed around "Fang, where are you" she said to herself in a worried tone as she continued to walk.

I was personaly pleased with this, comment and rate. if your wondering why i used the type of sharptooth from the island instead of just a is because i personarl think that sharptooth was a giganatosaurus and i wanted one of those in this. if you got any ideas fell free to share :)


	4. Chapter 4: The seperations

This is the new chapter. I don't own LBT.

Ruby woke up with a large yawn and then a stretch, she rubbed her eyes and then looked around the cave where she and Chomper slept and then she realized that Fang was gone. She walked to the one place she knew he would be, the opening to the Mysterious Beyond, when she got there she saw the young bladeback looking out into the MB.

"Still waiting for your mom?" she said startling the sharptooth.

"Oh, it's you," Fang said turning to look at Ruby. "Yah, it's been a long time since I've seen her." he said turning his head back to look out into the MB.

"Um, how did you get separated from her anyway?" Ruby asked with her hand on her chin.

"I think it would be best to tell when everyone is around, it's a long story which I don't want to tell twice." Fang replied still looking straight ahead.

"Alright, I think everyone should be awake, awake everyone should be." she said as she turned to walk back into the cave. When she got back to the sleeping place everyone in the cave was awake, she then turned to Angela.

"You're a flyer, could you go and tell everyone to meet me outside my cave, on the Great Valley side?" she asked Angela.

"OK" Angela replied with one last stretch of her wings. She walked over to the opening that lead to the GV and took off.

"Why couldn't I go?" Ichetta said with a frown on her face.

"Because you a sharpbeak, you'd be too noticeable." Ruby told the flyer who turned away as a response.

The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention as they looked to see Fang walking towards them.

"OK, let's go see the Great Valley." Ruby said with a smile on her face as she turned and walked toward the exit to the GV.

"Um, ok" Nat said as he and the others followed. They waited at the exit for a few minutes and then Littlefoot and the rest of the gang finally arrived. Ruby looked up and realized the Petrie and Angela were on Littlefoot's head and were staring into each other's eyes.

"Alright break it up you two or find a tree somewhere." Ichetta said as she flew up to the two flyers causing them to look at her.

"What's wrong Ruby is there a problem?" Littlefoot asked ignoring the three flyers on his head.

"No, nothing's wrong, Fang just wanted to tell us how they got separated from their parents." Ruby said pointing toward the group of sharpteeth.

"I was wondering about that" Cera said as she and all the others sat down.

"Ok, us first," Ichetta said as she landed on Dillan's head.

"It's not a very longs story" Dillan said as he begun. "Our parents are always together which is why we became friends, one day while I was swimming I literally bumped into Fang and somehow we were instantly friends. He introduced me to Nat and we became friends to, then one day a while we wear playing with our parents watching over us a massive earthshake happened and before our parents could do anything the ground where we were went down and Fang was separated from me and Nat by a wall of rocks but we could speak to each other and he said that if we don't see our parents go to the great valley. Eventually we met up with Fang again, and later we found Angela. Fang and Angela decided to stay with Nat when he found his father, Ichetta and I kept looking for our parents, although we never found them. After a while we met back up with Angela and Nat who lost his father again and we came to the great valley. That's about it" He looked at the expressions on everyone's faces "well I guess it was kinda long" he said with a little laugh.

"Why didn't you just fly out Ichetta?" Ducky asked.

"Well when the ground went down some rock collapsed over it so it was like a cave" Ichetta replied.

"What about you?" Chomper asked pointing at Nat.

Nat sighed before he began "well Dillan told some parts of my story so I'll just say what he didn't tell you. After I met my father he told me that during the earthshake my mom fell to her death…" he paused for a seconds as he tried to suppress his emotions before he continued "He brought me and Fang to an island nut after a few risings of the great circle he told us that there might be other sharpteeth an that we should go to the big water and wait. He said that if the land bridge appeared and he had not comeback to go ahead without him. We did as told when the land bridge appeared, when we got to the other side Angela and I went in one direction but Fang went off on his own"

"Well Dillan and Nat told quite a lot of my story but there is something that happened before" Fang said making sure he got everyone's attention "Why I was just a hatchling still small enough to fit in and egg my mother was attacked by an evil threehorn herd led by Blackhorn…" Fang was then interrupted by Petrie.

"Who Blackhorn?" Petrie asked.

"He's and evil threehorn who is said to have burnt one of his horns on purpose until it was completely scorched and black as the night sky" Fang said before continuing "Now as I was saying, Blackhorn's herd attacked my mother but luckily the lone carnivore was there to help. He pushed Blackhorn to the edge of a nearby river where I was standing and then with a final thrust he pushed Blackhorn off the edge but Blackhorn bit onto the lone carnivore's arm and pulled him in too, unfortunately the lone carnivore's tail knocked me into the river too. I can remember her calling out my name as the three of us were washed away. Luckily I found a piece of wood and climbed onto it but I remember seeing Blackhorn and the lone carnivore being dragged under, then there was blood and neither of them came back up. I drifted down river where Nat's parents found me and took me in. Sometime later I met my mom again but then the earth shake happened, when the ground went down something hit my head, the weird thing is I can remember everything except how my mom looks" Fang finished with a sad look on his face.

"So can you remember her scent?" Chomper asked.

"Yeh," was Fang's response.

"So why don't you stiff for her?"

"I tried and didn't get anything, and even if I wanted to try again I won't be sniffing anything for a while thanks to a certain someone using my sniffer as seat" Fangs said as he glared at Ducky.

"Sorry" she responded softly.

"So how'd you sniff us out?" Dillan asked.

"I knew you were here for quite some time, I just couldn't be bothered to call you" Fang replied.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything o voice was heard from above.

"Hello down there" the voice called as Pterano landed next to the group. "I've been looking everywhere for you children, they rest of the grownups don't want you out of my sight"

Cera snorted "Why'd they have to give us a babysitter" She said with an annoyed tone.

"Babysitters" a voice corrected as Sierra landed next to Pterano.

"Yes," Rinkus said landing next to Pterano and then he continued. "…and if you don't remember you kids got into a lot of trouble since you got here"

"You weren't even there!" Cera scolded.

"We were there once" Rinkus defended.

"That time you were the trouble"

"So it doesn't matter"

Pterano cut in before this got any further by pointing out Fang, Dillan, Nat, Ichetta and Angela. "These must be some new friends of yours" he said looking at the group.

"How did you know" Littlefoot asked with slight surprise in his tone.

"Well if three sharpteeth were not you peers then you wouldn't be standing around them so calmly would you" Pterano said, then he turned to the new group, "I'm Pterano, these are Rinkus and Sierra" he said pointing at the two flyers. After introductions Pterano had another question to ask. "So if you're taking refuge in the great valley where to you stay?" he asked.

"In this cave" Nat replied pointing at the cave.

Pterano chuckled lightly "Well have I got a surprise for you, if you go through those bushes over there you will find a little private paradise that no one else knows about" he whispered to the group. "Well I'll be off, don't stray too far" Pterano said before he and his two colleagues flew away.

The children did as they were told and as the cleared the dense bush they all went wide-eyes at what they saw. It truly was a paradise, there was a small lake and a small waterfall, there were plants all over and a cool breeze blew through. In the corner there was even a small bubbling lake.

"This is awesome" Fang said with a wide smile on his face.

"Last one in the lake is a rotten egg!" Nat shouted as he ran towards the lake with the rest following suit.

Just to clarify i have another fanfic in progress in which Pterano returns, you can go check it out on my profile. So far i am very pleased with my story. Comment and Rate.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected friendship

I do not own LBT or anyof its characters. The only thing i own are my OCs and this story plot.

Out in the mysterious beyond the same aqua colored bladeback that the children saw was walking towards a large cave. She stopped at the entrance and sighed before entering, when she got to the back of the cave there were two sharpteeth of Chomper's kind sleeping next to each other one was dark green and the other was a lighter green with an almost yellow hue.

"Well," a deep voice with a slight British accent said from behind her. She looked back and saw the same sharptooth from the mysterious island walking out from the shadows. "Did you find them Jewel" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"No Giga, and that time I was sure I had their scent" the bladeback replied.

"Oh it's all my fault Nat and Fang are gone, I should have just stayed with them" Giga said putting his hands over his eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you just wanted to make sure it was safe" the light-green sharptooth said as she got up and stretched.

"Thanks Terri, you're always so positive. You sure you're one hundred percent sharptooth, maybe a swimmer did your grandmother" Giga said, lightly chuckling while Terri narrowed her eyes at him.

"I still can't believe we didn't recognize each other" the dark green sharptooth said as he got up and yawned.

"Well I guess in the heat of the battle our minds were just in attack mode. That Chomper of yours, he's really brave biting a fully grown sharptooth on the tail" Giga said. He then brought his tail around and looked at the bite marks that he inflicted on his own tail when he tried to bite Chomper. "Seems like he'll be just like you Tyran, trying to bite everything in sight and won't stop until he gets a broken jaw" Giga said.

"Yup, that's my boy" Tyran said with a proud smile. The sounds on growling and footsteps caught everyone's attention and they all turned to look at the entrance, Giga went into an attack position and started growling.

"Cool it you testosterone filled meat muncher" a blue sharpbeak said as he flew into view, followed by a green belly-dragger.

"Oh it's just you, any luck finding them?" Giga said.

"Nope, nothing at all" the sharpbeak replied. Then suddenly he seemed to be enraged. "I can't believe that horrible female, saying it's my fault that Ichetta got lost!" he shouted out.

"Icky calm down that happened so long ago, just focus on finding Ichetta" the belly-dragger said.

"Yeh maybe I should just forget about it thanks Dil, but you can't say you're not mad at that leather-head of a mate you had" Icky said flying onto Dil's head.

"Well of course I'm mad at him, he left even before Dillan hatched. I bet he does that every female belly-dragger he meets" Dil said with anger in her voice.

"Settle down you two" Giga said with a stern voice.

"Who died and made you leader" Icky said.

"You challenging me feather-head" Giga said narrowing his eyes at Icky and letting out a low growl.

"No, just um…do your thing" Icky nervously said as he slowly walked backwards.

"Yes, well Tyran and I will search for the rest of the day" Giga said as he began to walk out of the cave, Tyran soon followed.

Back in the great valley all the children were splashing about in the water except Fang. Chomper looked over to the bladeback and tried to figure out what he was doing. He had the front of his muzzle in the water with his mouth slightly open, he was standing absolutely still and he was steering into the water with great concentration.

"Hey Fang what are you doing?" Chomper asked. He started to walk towards Fang but a low growl from the bladeback caused him to stop. Then Fang's jaws suddenly snapped shut and he lifted his head up revealing a fish he had caught. He then swallowed the fish and turned to Chomper.

"I'm fishing, it's something that bladebacks do often, especially when there's no one eatable around" Fang said looking at Littlefoot which mad the longneck gulp. Fang then turned back to the water and realized that all the fish had gone further away. He walked closer to the middle of the lake where there was a big drop where the water turned black. He stood right at the edge waiting for a fish to swim by.

"Fang be careful the water there is very deep, it is, it is" Ducky said.

"Yeh and sharpteeth can't swim" Chomper said. Fang was about to say something but then the ground he was standing one gave way and he fell into the water and out of sight.

"Oh no!" everyone except Dillan and Nat said in unison.

"We have to do something!" Chomper panicked.

"Keep you tails on" Fang said as he emerged from the water and shook himself dry. "If you knew more about bladebacks you would know then we are good swimmers" He said walking towards the group.

"Well we don't see much of your kind around" Cera said. Then the bushes behind them started to rustle.

"Don't be alarmed it just me" Pterano said as he walking through the bushes. "I just came to check up on you and give a suggestion"

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked.

"Well if you're intending on letting them stay in the valley or around it I think it would be better for you to introduce them to the residents before any unfortunate accidents occur"

"What! You mean bring a bunch of little sharpteeth to meet a whole herd of grownup flatteeth, with really big feet which can easily squish said little sharpteeth" Fang said with horror in his face.

"They accepted me, so if you play it cool they might take you in as well" Chomper said.

"Well I guess we'll give it a try" Fang said.

"I know I'll fit in" Angela said from the tree where she and Petrie where sitting, she was in front of Petrie who had his wings wrapped around her.

"Grand! Then let's be off" Pterano said as he walked back into the bush.

"Does everyone in your family talk weird" Nat rhetorically asked Petrie.

When they all got out of the secret spot Pterano turned towards them.

"The valley is having a meeting today so everyone will be in the meeting place and I've already told your grandparents, just stay low hide in a bush and come out when you're told to" Pterano said looking towards Littlefoot. Then Rinkus and Sierra landed next to him, Rinkus' eyes widened with surprise when he got a good look at Angela. She also got a good look at him.

"Uncle Rinkus!" She shouted hugging the flyer's beak. "I didn't recognize you the first time, this is my boyfriend Petrie" she said excitedly.

"Boyfriend" Rinkus and Pterano both said in shock.

"Awkward" Sierra said to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Never mind that, let's go before the meeting is over" Pterano said coming back to his senses and he and Sierra flew off.

"Congratulations" Rinkus said to Angela before flying off as well. The group began to walk towards the meeting place.

"Angela, you no tell us you story" Petrie said.

"Oh that's right" Angela said as she landed on Dillan's back then she began. "When I was just a hatchling my nest was attacked by a sharptooth, everyone died except me. My uncle Rinkus who lived nearby decided to take me in but then there were some spinning winds, he got swept away while trying to protect me. After that I stayed in the nest and one day I fell out and happed to land on Fang and he decided to take me in"

"Me sorry about your family" Petrie said.

"It's ok, I still have my uncle, and friends"

They soon arrived at the meeting place and did as Pterano told them. Pterano flew up to grandpa longneck and whispered something in his ear.

"Now, before we end this meeting I'd like to bring something to your attention. As you all know the sharptooth Chomper has been living with us for quite some time now and he has never been of any trouble so it wouldn't be too much if there were more of his kind here if they were the same" Mr. Longneck said.

"What are you getting to" Mr. Threehorn said.

Mr. Longneck sighed before answering. "Without further ado I welcome the newest members to the great valley"

The group took that as their signal as stepped out of a nearby bush. Everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Longneck gasped.

"These are they new residents; you brought more of these monsters into our valley!" Mr. Threehorn shouted.

"Monsters!" Fang said obviously upset about being called that.

"You heard me, all sharpteeth are monsters just cold hearted murderers!"

"It's easy to call someone a monster and a murderer when they must kill to eat isn't it, you flatteeth have killed sharpteeth before and you don't have to kill to survive. If you ask me you're the murderers"

Mr. Threehorn was getting ready to charge at him but then Tria stopped him by standing between him and Fang.

"Look we're good, if we weren't then your children wouldn't be here right now. Plus what could we do to any of you" Nat said which seemed to calm everyone down.

"Well I guess we could give them a chance" Petrie's mom said.

"Thank you Ms. Flyer, lovely color by the way" Fang said. "I'm Fang; these are Dillan, Nat, Ichetta and Angela!" He shouted out so that everyone could hear him.

"Welcome to the great valley Fang, I hope you find it a pleasant place to live" Mrs. Longneck said to him.

"Well its better than the mysterious beyond" he said.

"Well then I think this meeting is over" Mr. Longneck said as he and everyone else walked back to where ever they were before the meeting started. "Oh Littlefoot I almost forgot your father and Doc are in the valley and they wanted to meet you. They are over at the east wall" Mr. Longneck said before he walked away.

"Cool let's go meet them" Littlefoot said.

"Who's Doc" Fang said as he followed everyone to the east wall which wasn't too far away.

As the group approached the wall they saw three large figures.

"Dad, Doc, Dara" Littlefoot said nuzzling his father.

"Aren't you forgetting someone bro" Shorty said as he walked from behind Doc's leg.

"Oh hey Shorty" Littlefoot then turned towards his father. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well we've decided to stay in the valley for a while" Bron answered.

"All of you?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yeh kid, Dara here is having an egg and we needed a place to stay" Doc replied, and then he turned to look at Fang, Dillan, Nat and Ichetta. "More sharptooth friends of yours I assume" he said.

Fang looked at Doc as if trying to make out his face, then seeing the scar near his eye Fang went wide eyed.

"The lone dinosaur, scatter!" he shouted and then they all ran to hide in a bush or behind a rock.

"It's ok guys you can come out" Littlefoot said. The four carnivores slowly came out of their hiding spots.

"Please don't step on us; we haven't eaten that many flatteeth. You know what I'll save you the trouble and go squish myself under a rock" Fang said, all the while shivering with fear.

"Don't get your tail in a knot kid, if your friends with Littlefoot you ok with me" Doc said. "Plus little sharpteeth like you can't cause too much trouble" he added.

"Oh thank you so much I'll go on an all fish diet, well maybe not all fish but…" Fang said but was cut off.

"Kid, you getting on my nerves" Doc said bringing his head down to look Fang right in the eye.

"Um, I…I…I'm Fang" the bladeback said backing up a bit. After full introductions Fang got a little more relaxed around Doc. Pterano flew in and landed by the dinosaurs who where just chatting at this moment.

"Come along children it's time for your bathes" he said in a stern tone.

"Oh, do you have to" Cera said.

"Do you want to take a chance with your father" Pterano said sarcastically.

"Well my dad isn't mean so maybe…" Littlefoot was saying something but then realized Bron was glaring at him. "Ok maybe a bathe isn't such a bad idea"

Shorty was lightly chuckling when he saw this.

"You two Shorty" Bron said.

"Oh come on Bron" Shorty said but Bron gave him the same glare which made him surrender.

"Well we love the water don't we Spike" Ducky said and Spike nodded.

"Petrie don't even try and get out of this one" Pterano said to his nephew.

"And you too Angela" Rinkus said as he landed next to Pterano. "God knows when's the last time you took a bathe"

The group of dinosaurs made their way to the watering hole.

"Should we go with them?" Nat asked Fang.

"Why not," he simply replied and then the group of sharpteeth followed.

Rate and Review. I Just realized that i didn't give ruby any lines in the chapter. I hope to get better at this in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 6:When tinysaurs meet sharpteeth

I hope you enjoy it, i decided to go ahead and do this one along with Pterano's return because i didn't want to lose the ideas. Use you imagination for the songs. I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot.

Fang, Nat, Dillan, Ichetta and Chomper were sitting on the shore as Littlefoot and the others were having their bathes. All the sharpteeth had rather bored expressions on the faces.

"I'm going to the hide out" Dillan said as he got up and left.

"I think I'll go for a walk" Fang said as he too got up and walked away.

"Me too" Nat said as he followed Fang.

"Hey wait for me" Chomper said as he run after the two sharpteeth.

"I'm gonna go with them, enjoy your bathe Angela" Ichetta said with a smirk as she flew off towards the three sharpteeth. Angela just growled softly as Rinkus poured another handful of water on her head as he spoke.

"After this you'll be ten times more beautiful" He said with a smile.

*

"I'm getting kinda hungry" Fang said as his stomach growled. Just then a sound caught his attention he quickly turned to the noise and saw what looked like two very small longnecks climbing out of a small hole in the ground.

"You see Lizzie I told you this was the right way" a green tiny longneck said as a light brown one came up behind him.

"Nice work Skitter, now let's try to find Littlefoot" Lizzie said as she looked around. A shadow suddenly covered the longnecks and then a clear liquid landed on Lizzie's head. "This sky-water is really thick" she said shaking herself dry.

"I don't think its sky water" Skitter said as he looked up with fear written all over his face. Lizzie looked up and saw the form of a blue juvenile bladeback.

"Sharptooth!" they both shouted as they ran from Fang who was now giving chase. "We can't outrun him!" Lizzie shouted as she looked back and realized that the bladeback was gaining.

"Quick over there, to the tree" Skitter said as he and Lizzie turned just in time, Fangs jaws snapped shut in the area where they just were. He skidded to a halt and then resumed the chase.

"Run below one of the roots" Skitter told Lizzie as the approached the tree. Fang lowered his head as he began to close the distance between him and the longnecks. He opened his jaws slightly in anticipation but he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he didn't realize that he was heading straight for a root that came out of the ground and went back in it in an arch like shape. Lizzie and Skitter run under the root and Fang was so focused on his prey that he didn't really see the root until he came to a sudden stop and realized that his head was stuck under the root. He roared in anger as the little longnecks kept on running.

"I think we're safe now" Skitter said as he and Lizzie came to a stop and panted. As they were about to lay down and rest two black feet stomped on the ground right next to them, they looked up and saw a black sharptooth with a yellow stripe down its side bearing its teeth at them.

"Not again" Lizzie said as she and Skitter began to run towards a nearby bush with Nat right on their tails. They reached the bush and when they got to the other side they looked back as they heard a few twigs cracking and then a loud thud signaling that the sharptooth had it something hard. The both breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't hear anymore movement in the bush. They turned around and went wide eyes as they set their eyes on what one could only call a paradise.

"Let's get a drink, all that running made my thirsty" Lizzie said as she and Skitter made their way to a small lake. As they both drank Skitter lifted his head and looked at what seemed to be a log drifting towards them.

"That's a weird looking log" Skitter said which caused Lizzie to look at the log. Suddenly the log seemed to transform into a belly-dragger as it erupted out of the water, jaws wide open. The two longnecks narrowly escaped as the sharptooth's giant jaws clamped shut inched away from them as they ran away, back into the bush. Dillan hissed as he watched the two delicacies run into the vegetation and then slowly made his way out of the water and towards the bushes.

Lizzie and Skitter burst out of the bush and ran straight into someone's leg. They looked up and saw that they had bumped into a purple sharptooth, the sharptooth look a sniff of them before looking his lips and bringing his open jaws towards them. They once again made a narrow escape as the sharptooth snapped at them before they bolted towards the valley wall. A loud screech was heard and the two running longnecks looked back and saw a blue feathered flyer with a beak full of pointed teeth flying towards them with talons ready. The two longnecks just managed to squeeze through a small opening in the wall which Ichetta tried to get through but only managed to get stuck.

Dillan walked out of the hideout and saw Chomper trying to pull Ichetta out of the crack, he then heard Fang's roar and went to help out his friend. When he got to Fang he bit through the root that had trapped the bladeback.

"Free at last" Fang said as he rubbed his neck. Dillan and Fang walked towards the hideout where they saw Chomper and Ichetta waiting for them.

"Have you seen Nat?" Chomper asked, then the bushed started to rustle and the black sharptooth slowly walked out with a hand on his head.

"Thank god my head is harder than stone" He said taking his hand of his head.

*

Littlefoot and the others where drying themselves off after their bathe.

"See, now look how you shine" Rinkus said to Angela who mumbled something to herself as a response.

"Hey hatchlings" Hyp said as he, Nod and Mutt walked up to the dinosaurs.

"Hi Hyp," Littlefoot said with a smile. Hyp and the other two had been very good friends every since the time they had to unblock the water so it could get back to the valley.

"I heard that you got some new sharptooth friends and we wanna meet 'em" Hyp said.

"Well sure, come on. I think I know where they are" Little foot said as he and all his friends walked in the direction of the hideout. When they got there they were all puzzled to see all the sharpteeth searching for something on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Cera asked.

"Little longnecks" Fang replied but not taking is gaze off of the ground.

(Melody from Creepy Crawlies)

Fang: Creepy crawlies

Chomper: Creepy crawlies

All: All of us want to eat those creepy crawlies

Dillan: When I find them I will bite

Nat: And give them a big fright

Fang: They won't even be safe if they come out at night

All: Those little creepy crawlies, creepy crawlies

Dillan: Icky stick

Ichetta: Tiny whiny

All: Creepy crawlies

Fang: I know there somewhere here

Nat: They could be in between your toes

Chomper: They could be hiding right under your nose

All: Those stupid creepy crawlies

Chomper: They might be smart

Fang: They might be dumb

Nat: We know exactly what they look like

Ichetta: But not where there from

Dillan: The only thing we know is their annoying to us

Fang: And anything annoying makes me dangerous

All: Woooowoooowooowooooo

All: Creepy crawlies, creepy crawlies. Those annoying little longnecks are those creepy crawlies

Littlefoot: You mean the tinysaurs, their all welcome stay

Cera: You could be friends

Nat: No sir!

Fang: No way!

Ichetta: Not icky sticky

Dillan: Tiny whiny

Nat: Nitsy

Chomper: Natsy

Fang: Chomp 'em flatsy

All: Creepy crawlies!

(End melody)

"Come on guys, we know them. Their good friends of ours" Littlefoot said to the sharpteeth.

"Well if they're your friends then I guess they're our friends too" Chomper said. "Right guys" he said turning towards the other sharpteeth who all slowly nodded as a response. The ground then started to snake in a steady beat as Doc walked in the direction of the young dinosaurs.

"Oh no it's Doc, he's coming for us" Fang panicked. "If he asks we weren't hunting anything" He added, and with that he, Dillan, Nat and Ichetta all ran into the bushes. Doc walked past the children without even sparing them a glance as he continued about his business.

"That was a close one" Nat said as they all stepped out of the bushes.

"Why you so afraid of Doc, it not like he eat you or something" Petrie asked.

"For starters he is really, really big" Dillan said.

(Melody from the lone dinosaur reprise)

Fang: His neck is long and limber, his shoulders broad and lean

Ichetta: His eye view high as the morning sky and his vision extra keen

Nat: He wanders strong and silent across the valley floor, and that's why we're afraid of…

Dillan & Nat: The lone dinosaur

All: Dinosaur!

Ichetta: His tail is fast as lightning

All: Dinosaur!

Nat: His heart hard to the core

All: Dinosaur!

Chomper: To flatteeth he is not frightening

Fang: But he's a nightmare if you're a carnivore

Fang & Chomper: The lone dinosaur

All: Dinosaur

(End melody)

"Wow, I never thought of it like that" Littlefoot said, he then looked over to Hyp who has an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh I almost forgot these are Hyp, Nod and Mutt" he said pointing at each of the dinosaurs.

"You're a big one" Ichetta said as she flew and landed on Mutt's head. "I'm Ichetta" she said.

"I'm Fang, and these are Dillan and Nat and that pink flyer over there is Angela" Fang said.

"Nice to meet ya" Hyp said as he stuck his hand out and Fang shook it. "Some more hatchlings that I'm bigger than" he taunted.

"For now," Fang said with a smirk.

"Hey you guys wanna play pinecone" Nod asked.

"Sure let's go" Nat said.

"Sharpteeth on my side, they can scare you hatchlings away" Hyp said as they all walked towards the plain they use to play pinecone.

Sorry for the two songs so close ti each other i just love those songs so much, i hope you liked them. Comment and rate.


	7. Chapter 7: The journey begins

Here is the 7th chapter which is the longest one I have done. I might do the 8th tomorrow but don't count on it. This is where the journey begins and the full plot will begin to unfold.

* * *

While the children were off playing pinecone Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra were on a low lying ledge of the great wall looking out into the mysterious beyond as memories of living there came to their minds. Pterano saw some movement in the bottom of his eye and slowly tilted his head down to see what was moving. When he looked down he saw a medium sized sharptooth but this was not just a sharptooth it had a head like a bladeback and its inner most claw on each hand was bigger than the others, it was a big-claw sharptooth. The big-claw sniffed at the ground for a while then its eyes widened as a small smile came across its face, it then looked up at the three flyers.

"I need to see someone" it said in flattooth tongue.

*

In the great valley Hyp's team which consisted of him, Nod, Mutt, Fang and Nat had just scored the winning goal against Littlefoot's team which consisted of him, Cera, Chomper, Spike and Dillan. While they were rubbing it in three familiar flyers dropped by.

"Are you playing pinecone, I haven't played that in a long time" Sierra side with a look of slight excitement on his face.

"Well maybe you should play against us" Hyp said in a competitive way.

"The three of us against six of you, just to make it fair" Pterano said with a smirk.

"And let's make it a death match, first to score wins" Rinkus said with a smirk that showed how confident he was that they were going to win.

"Yeh right, but if you really wanna lose that badly then let's go. Fang, Dillan, Chomper and Nat you guys are on the field, Cera in the goal. All the dinosaurs took their places as Ducky came into the middle with a pinecone in her hand. Pterano looked at Sierra who was too his right and give him a quick nod.

"You can relax Rinkus that pinecone aint gettin' to that goal any time soon" Sierra said to Rinkus who was in the goal with a smirk. Ducky looked at the two teams who seem ready to go and then she through the pinecone into the air, Hyp was about to kick the falling pinecone but someone else's foot got to it first. He looked to see a smirking Sierra with the pinecone under his foot. Hyp and Fang charged towards the flyer that swiftly side-stepped Hyp which caused him to almost loose his balance and then kicked the cone between Fangs legs and then jumped over the bladeback. Nat was going for the pinecone when Sierra quickly kicked it up in the air and then used his other foot to kick it toward Pterano who had made his way to the other side of the field. Pterano looked at the pinecone hurtling towards him and when it seemed it was inches away from hitting him he quickly did what seemed to be a back flip as the cone passed over him but he did the flip quickly enough so that his foot made contact with the cone giving it an extra boost in speed. It flew past Cera so fast she couldn't even react.

"Looks like we win" Sierra declared.

"Rematch," Hyp said with anger in his voice.

"As you wish Pterano said then everyone got back into positions.

When Duck through the pinecone neither Sierra nor Pterano even made an attempt to get it Pterano just made his way to the other side of the field where Dillan was playing as defense. Hyp leaped and kick the pinecone towards Chomper who then kicked it towards Nat as they were running. Nat kicked it towards the flyer's goal and then Fang came in a give in a strong boost in speed as he ran up behind and kick it causing it to speed up and lift off the ground. Rinkus just stood in the goal with a calm expression on his face as the pinecone flew towards him. Just as it looked like it was about to pass the flyer straight to everyone's except Pterano and Sierra's surprise the pink flyer quickly moved in hand up and caught it with our moving any other part of his body, not even his eyes. Rinkus then through it towards Sierra who caught it in his talons and set it on the ground, he paused as he looked at Hyp and Chomper running towards him and then at the last second he kicked the pinecone up and over them. It was heading straight for Fang and Nat but before they could get to it Sierra jumped in front of them and did a flip similar to Pterano's, he kicked the pinecone towards the other side on the field. It was heading straight for Dillan who got a nervous look when he realized how fast it was going, but before he could do anything Pterano jumped in front of him and did a spin as the pinecone came past him he used the back of his foot to kick the pinecone not only giving it a boost in speed but also causing it to spin in an odd way. Cera positioned herself to block the pinecone but then at the last second it suddenly changed direction and flew past her.

"We win again" Sierra said triumphantly. Hyp just grumbled to himself.

"Wow uncle what was that" Petrie said landing on his uncle's shoulder.

"It's called the curve cone, I made it myself" Pterano said before he remembered something. "Oh shoot now I remember why we came here," he said as he put a hand on his forehead and then removed it as he continued to talk. "Fang there is someone here to meet you, I told him to stay at the entrance to the small cave, the same one you used to enter the great valley" he finished.

"Well, let's go" Fang said in a voice that showed he was a little unsure. He and all the other except Hyp, Nod and Mutt began to make their way to the cave. Littlefoot turned back to them.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

"Well we got nothin better ta do" Hyp said as he and his two friends began to follow the others.

When they got to the entrance of the cave in the mysterious beyond everyone looked slightly confused as there was no one to be found then the bushed started to rustle. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise as a large creature appeared; it was the same sharptooth Pterano had seen earlier. It had yellow skin with orange stripes going horizontally down its back and orange typical sharptooth eyes. It was slightly bigger than a fast-bitter and even though Fang and his friends knew this species didn't grow that big they could tell this one was not fully grown. The sharptooth had a friendly smile as he spoke.

"Do you recognize me Fang" he said in flattooth tongue in a voice similar to Pterano's but not as deep, Fang looked puzzled. "Don't tell me you forgot your own big brother, Baron" the sharptooth. Hearing the name, some of Fang's memories came back to him.

"Baron it's you, and if you're here them mother must be here too!" Fang said excitedly as he ran towards his 'brother'. Even though Fang's species was larger the age gap between then meant that Baron was bigger.

"Sorry Fang mother isn't with me, I left I few seasons ago" Baron said as he patted Fang on the head.

"You never told us you had a brother, and how can he be your brother?" Nat said with confusion written all over his face.

"Well you see I was adopted when this little one was just and egg and I was about the same age he is now when he got separated from our mother" Baron explained. Before anyone could say anything else two fast-bitters emerged from the same bush Baron was in but they didn't pounce like predators they simply walked in and seemed to be engaged in a conversation. One of them was orange with a yellow belly, darker orange stripes running horizontally down his back and yellow eyes while the other one was just plain grey with blue eyes. Both were not yet fuller grown and the grey one was a little larger than the orange one.

"I tell you Raptid those clams were exquisite" The grey one said to the other in a voice which also resembled Pterano's but it was deeper with a heavier accent.

"Ah but they fish was quite the delicacy as well, don't you think so Veloc" the orange one who was apparently named Raptid said in sly way. The two stopped their conversation to look at the little dinosaurs in front of them. The grey on then turned to Baron.

"So Baron I take to it that you have retrieved you adopted brother and it seems that he brought along some extra weight" Veloc said.

"Who are they?" Fang asked his brother.

"The orange one is Raptid and the grey one is Veloc, they are companions that I met I while back" Baron replied.

"My, my he looks like quite the muscular hunter" Raptid said once again in a sly manner as he walked around Fang.

"His speech pattern is always like that" Veloc said guessing the little sharptooth's next question.

"These are my friends" Fang said pointing at the children and three adult flyers behind him. After introductions his brother and two fast-bitters had confused looks when he referred to Chomper and Nat as his friends.

"Fang you do know that bladebacks and normal sharpteeth are suppose to be mortal enemies right?" Raptid asked.

"They are? Well I made friends with flatteeth so why not them too" Fang said.

"If only other sharpteeth followed your example" Veloc said with a smile.

"You're lucky you met my brother," Baron said as he got next to Littlefoot. "I know how stubborn other sharpteeth can be" he finished tapping his claw on Littlefoot's head. He then turned to everyone else. "Anyway I think we burned enough time, let's get going. Come along Fang" he said as he and the two fast-bitters began to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Fang said not yet beginning to move.

"To find the stone of cold fire" Veloc answered.

"We looked already, it's a fake" Sierra said in an annoyed tone.

"Well the one we seek is real, a flyer by the name of Cheirus told us where it is" Baron said.

"If Cheirus said it then it must be true" Pterano said with wide eyes.

"Can I bring my friends along too?" Fang asked.

"I see no reason why you can't"

"Cool and adventure" Cera said.

"If you guys are goin I guess we'll come along too, to keep ya out a trouble" Hyp said.

"You children aren't going anywhere without adult supervision" Pterano said with a stern voice.

"Grownups have supervision no wonder they see so good" Petrie said with wide eyes.

"No he means you aint goin without a grownup" Sierra said.

"Please uncle" Petrie whined.

"He said you can't go without grownups, but he never said that three grownups aren't coming with you, yes" Rinkus said with a smile. All the children cheered but not too loud. All of them started to follow Baron except for Chomper who was unsure of this adventure. Fang, Dillan and Nat realized this and went back to the purple sharptooth. The others stopped and looked back.

"Hey Chomper you ok" Nat said.

"I'm not sure about this, I haven't been out there in a long time" Chomper replied with slight fear in his tone.

"Don' worry Chomper I'll protect you" Fang said as he stood by Chomper's side.

"Really?"

" Of course, sharpteeth are very protective over their mates you know" Fang said as he slid his hand down Chomper's back causing the sharptooth jump a little and look at Fang with a nervous expression. "I'm just kidding" Fang said as he walked away from Chomper chuckling to himself. "But seriously, as leader of the sharptooth group around here I make it my responsibility to see to it that everyone is safe…except Cera" he finished.

"What did you say sharptooth" Cera said in an angry tone as she stormed over to Fang.

"You heard me" he said getting right into her face. Then they started to exchange insults.

"Horn face" Fang said.

"Long nose" Cera countered.

"Flat foot"

"Twinkle toes"

Than the two got right into each other's faces and growled.

"Hey break it up you two" Veloc said as he put a hand in the middle of them. They two simply snorted at each other before Cera turned around and left, going back to the front of the group.

"Let's go" Fang grumbled to his sharptooth group who began to follow is brother. As they walked through the mysterious beyond all the sharpteeth had the usual angry looking sharptooth face except for Chomper who had a little bit of a smile but still a bored expression on his face. Veloc saw this and then whispered something to Raptid.

"We'll stop here for a while" Baron said as they came across a medium sized lake. Veloc and Raptid decided to take a closer look at Chomper. They walked around they young sharptooth staring at him up to the point where he started to get nervous.

"You aren't hungry are you?" he asked nervously.

"How long have you been living among flatteeth?" Raptid asked completely ignoring Chomper's question as he stood in front the sharptooth and Veloc stood at Chomper's right.

"To long to say" Chomper replied. "Ow" he said as he felt a sharp but small pain in his right shoulder, he turned to see the Veloc has just poked him with his hand claw, a gentle poke but with enough force to cause Chomper to bleed a little. Veloc then liked the wound he had given Chomper and then put a hand on his chin as if he were thinking as he took in the taste of the blood. He then spat it out before he spoke.

"Testosterone levels are unusually low" he said flatly

"What's testo… whatever you call it" Chomper asked.

"It's a chemical in a male's blood that makes them aggressive and sexually active" Veloc replied.

"What's a chemical and…" Chomper was asking before Raptid but a hand on his mouth to shush him.

"Have you ever experienced an odd feeling in your abdomen while around other males?" he asked but before Chomper could say anything Baron came and put himself between the fast-bitters and the sharptooth.

"That isn't a question to be asking a young one or anyone else for that matter now go along you two" he said to the two fast-bitters who nodded and walked off. "Excuse them, they are very inquisitive" he said turning to Chomper.

"Could you guys use words that I understand please" Chomper said sarcastically.

"We'll try" Baron said. He then turned to the other dinosaurs that were lying down, drinking or swimming. "Take a quick rest everyone we'll be moving out in a short while" he said before walking away to survey the land.

Chomper went and laid down next to Nat who was having a small nap, he then looked over to Fang and Dillan who were searching for fish before he decided to do as Nat did and take a light snooze.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Rate and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Here in the 8th chapter which was done earlier than I thought and is somewhat short compared to others.

I dont own LBT or it's characters, only my OCs and this story.

* * *

As everyone was either resting or eating Ruby stood steering at a bush and then at the lake.

"Fish or green food" she said to herself trying to decide which one to eat. Before she could think any further Fang emerged from the bush she was looking at with a sly smirk on his face.

"Which ever one you pick maybe you want a nice helping of Fang with it" he said as he held Ruby's hand and kissed it lightly.

"You are quite the charmer aren't you" Ruby said with a light blush.

"Only when there's something as beautiful as you to charm" Fang replied looking Ruby right in the eyes. Ruby just giggled as the blush grew darker.

"I think I need a little drink" Ruby said as she felt her cheeks get warmer. Fang just gave her a quick wink before she left. Just as Fang was about to follow Nat came and stood in front of him.

"You know she's not even close to your species right" Nat said with a stern look.

"Can't a guy just have some fun, plus she's kinda hot" Fang said with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"I'm just saying" Nat said as he turned away.

"Yeh why don't we all turn into Nat so the whole world will be boring" Fang muttered as he made his way to the lake for a drink but before he could get to it though his brother spoke up.

"Alright everyone I think it's time we get moving" Baron said calmly then he and his companions begun to walk away. Some of the group groaned slightly thinking that they haven't had enough rest but got up to move. Rinkus nudged Chomper with his hand to wake up the young sharptooth.

"Time to go" he said softly as Chomper stirred. Chomper slowly got up and followed the rest of his friends who had started to walk in the same direction that everyone else went.

They walked on for hours as they entered what seemed to be a desert. Baron had sent Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra ahead for recon when he saw it was getting late. They continued to walk as the land became baron and there was no other life for miles, or so they thought.

"I wonder why we haven't seen any sharpteeth, well besides you guys" Littlefoot said but then seconds later they come across the skeleton of a sharptooth of Chomper's kind.

"That's why we haven't seen any" Cera said. "And that's what might happen to us" she finished with a gulp. Three shadows then fell over them as the three flyers that had been sent for recon soured over-head then landed in front of the group.

"Strangely there is a cave not too far from here, you can even see it from here" Pterano said as he squinted his eyes and pointing to a small shape in the distance.

"Me thought that just rock" Petrie said. He was riding on Spike's back along with Angela.

After hearing this Nat got an idea and smirked. "Hey Dillan I bet your too weak to carry me on your back all the way over there" he said in an almost competitive way.

"Oh yah, well I bet I could run over there with you on mu back!" Dillan shouted at Nat.

"Well why don't you prove it then" Nat said with a grin.

"I will, now hop on" Dillan said as he stopped to let Nat get on his back. Nat lay down in a way that he was facing up at the sky. Dillan then began to walk almost not paying mind to Nat's extra weight.

"Nice one" Ichetta who was on Dillan's head said to the sharptooth.

"I'm getting tired" Chomper said Fang looked at the little sharptooth who looked like he was about to collapse and sighed.

"Curse my good nature" he muttered to himself before he stopped in front of Chomper and kneeled down. "Here, get on" he said gesturing towards his back with his head. Chomper was about to say something but saved himself the effort and just climbed onto Fang's back. It was difficult to rest on a bladeback's back for obvious reasons but Chomper found a good spot almost at the base on Fang's neck where the 'blade' was not as high as the middle. Fang got up with an irritated look on his face as he continued to walk in the direction of the others who were ahead of him. This and the time they fought were the times that Chomper really remembered that Fang was a bit bigger than he was.

Rinkus who was now walking along with Pterano and Sierra due to the fact that the group was moving to slow for them to glide and it took too much energy to flap looked back at Fang and then looked and Dillan then turned to Pterano and Sierra.

"Can I uh…" he said before he was cut of my Pterano and Sierra who seemed to have predicted his question as the both said no sternly.

After a few minutes the group had reached the cave and Baron, Veloc and Raptid went in to see if it was safe, they took a quick look not bothering to sniff it out and turned to everyone else and declared that it was safe. Everyone settled in but Fang was the last to enter, when he got in he looked around at where the others were sleeping. Pterano and the other two grown flyers were near the back but not too far that they were in the darkness, Littlefoot and his group was on the right, Baron and his fast-bitters were near the entrance and the sharptooth group was on the left.

Fang just leaned forward causing Chomper to fall to the ground flat on his face and then Fang made his way to Nat. He nudged Nat with his snout until the sharptooth awoke.

"What is it?" Nat asked in an annoyed tone.

"My spot," Fang said flatly.

"But I was here first" Nat said in a slightly defensive way.

"I don't care I want that spot" Fang said in a more threatening way.

"Well come and take it" Nat threatened as he got up and the two sharpteeth began snarling at each other which woke up everyone in the cave. Then without warning Fang head butted Nat sending him backwards, Nat regained his balance and then lunged for Fang. The two sharpteeth fought with each other but not to violently mostly pushing rather than biting and clawing.

"Shouldn't we stop them" Chomper said as he walked over to Dillan.

"No they always do that" Dillan said not taking his eyes of the fight.

"And Fang always wins" Ichetta said. Just then as if on cue Fang pinned Nat to the group by placing a foot on Nat's head. Fang snarled at Nat one last time before taking his foot and letting Nat get to his feet. With a quick snort Nat found another spot to sleep and lay down and closed his eyes. Fang made himself comfortable and then seeing that the fight was over everyone closed their eyes and went back to sleep. Chomper looked out into the almost featureless land and felt a chill run up his spine.

"I'm a sharptooth I can't be afraid of the mysterious beyond" he said to himself before walking over to where Fang was sleeping and rest himself close to the bladeback but not too close seeing that Fang had a slightly angry look on his face. With a sigh Chomper closed his eyes and drifted off into the world of sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, Rate and Review.


	9. Chapter 9: A taste of magic

This is the 9th chapter, sorry I didn't stick to my usual one chapter every sunday routine. For the big water song I only use Fang, Dillan and Ichetta because if I am correct all their species are swimmers so to speak.

* * *

Chomper woke up with a long yawn as he opened his eyes. He looked around the cave and the first thing he realized is that it was early morning as there was not much light in the cave, he then realized that Fang, Nat and Ichetta were gone and the everyone was asleep except for the two fast-bitters who were seated at the entrance with their hand and either side of their heads. Chomper walked closer to them and heard them humming softly. Just as he was about to ask what they were doing Veloc spoke up.

"Good morning Chomper, we're asking Cheirus for assistance to guide us to the stone" the grey fast-bitter said without moving from his position. Chomper was surprised as to how he could have known what he was about to ask or even that he was there.

"You're giving away to much Veloc, try not to arouse suspicion" Raptid silently said to Veloc.

"Oh, sorry" the grey fast-bitter replied silently.

Chomper gave to the dinosaurs a puzzled look before going back to his sleeping spot and lying back down. A few minutes later the three missing sharpteeth entered the cave, Fang and Ichetta both had a four-leg crawler, Fang carried his in his mouth and Ichetta carried hers in her talons. The sharpbeak flew off Fang's head and landed right in front of Dillan and looked at him with an annoyed expression because the belly-dragger was still asleep. Fang walked up to Chomper and nudged the sharptooth until he opened his eyes, Fang then laid the dead creature in front of Chomper who looked down at the crawler and then up to Fang.

"Wake up sleepin' beauty. Breakfast courtesy of me" Fang said with a smile. Chomper returned the smile and began to dig in. Fang turned to Dillan who was just waking up. Seeing that the belly-dragger was awakening Ichetta flew up and then landed on Dillan's head, his instant reaction was to snap at the sharpbeak.

"Cool it leather-head it's me" Ichetta said in an annoyed tone.

"Ichetta you know I don't see so good when I just wake up, why do you always sneak up on me like that" Dillan said in an equally annoyed tone.

"Call it a mean streak, but now it's time for your favorite activity, eating" Ichetta said then pointed to the crawler in front of Dillan. Dillan licked his lips and then gulped down the creature in one bite.

Nat walked up to the group of leaf-eaters, most of which were stretching. "Sorry, it's not easy to find green food in the mysterious beyond" he said.

"It's ok were not really hungry, right guys" Littlefoot said turning to his friend who all nodded, even Spike.

"Spike no hungry oh no whole word gone backwards" Petrie said sarcastically.

"What are those two weirdoes doin" Hyp asked Baron who was just getting up as he pointed at the two fast-bitters.

"I believe they're searching for guidance" Baron said after a yawn. Hyp just decided to leave it at that before it got to weird for him to understand.

Just as everyone was becoming fully awake Veloc and Raptid got up and walked towards Baron and Veloc whispered something into his ear.

"Listen up everyone" Baron said getting everyone's attention. "There is a secret passage in the back of this very cave which will cut quite some time off our journey"

"Yeh right, you just want to bring us back there so you can eat us" Cera protested.

"Trust me dear child if that was their objective they would have done it last night" Pterano said.

"Yeh cone head is right" Hyp said which earned him an angry look from Pterano who only restrained from hitting him because he was agreeing with him.

"Any other objections?" Baton asked but no one spoke up. "Good, now let's move" he said. They all walked for a few seconds and they realized that the cave was unusually light up for how deep they were. As they walked Fang suddenly felt something in his nose, it was a scent, a familiar scent.

'Well at least I can smell things again' he thought to himself. Then he suddenly realized whose scent it was, he walked in front of the group and stopped them by turning around and staying still.

"What is it?" Baron asked. Fang just turned around and started to sniff the ground, the scent lead him to a boulder and then behind that boulder he saw just who he thought he would see. It was a female baby-blue bladeback about his age, she was sleeping but then she stirred as she felt like someone was near. She slowly opened her eyes and her first reaction was to scream and back away.

"Hi Egypt, don't you remember me" Fang said with a smile. The female whose name was Egypt looked at Fang for a while then her eyes widened.

"Fangy pooh!" she shouted with excitement and she jumped onto Fang and started to lick him affectionately. After a few second Fang realized that everyone else had a clear view of what was happening. Fang put a hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to turn her head towards his friends. Egypt looked at the large group made up of both sharpteeth and flatteeth with surprised expression and then turned back to Fang. "Friends of yours?" she asked, Fang just nodded.

After introductions Fang looked around and then turned back to Egypt. "Where are your parents?" he asked. The female bladeback's expression suddenly turned into one of sadness.

"Th…They got injured a…and couldn't hunt anymore" She sutured. "I tried to get enough food but…" she trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Fang said nuzzling Egypt's cheek.

"At least I have you now" she said returning the nuzzle. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she and Fang broke physical contact.

"We're looking for the cold, stone… no wait, the fire's cold…" Fang said trying to remember but then Veloc cut him off.

"The stone of cold fire" the fast-bitter said.

"It is said to grant wishes" Raptid added. Then Egypt began to laugh after what Raptid said. "What's so humorous?" he asked.

"You guys actually believe in magic?" she rhetorically asked once she got her laughter under control.

"Why yes we do, and what if we were to tell you that the stone comes from beyond the mysterious beyond" Raptid said.

"There is nothing beyond the mysterious beyond" Egypt said.

"Oh really, don't you ever wonder what's out there" Veloc said turning to everyone else.

(Music from 'land before time VII beyond the mysterious beyond,)

Veloc: _**Beyond the Mysterious Beyond**_

_**Out past the smallest light that's twinkling**_

_**You cannot even have and inkling, of what is going on**_

Raptid: _**Beyond the Mysterious Beyond**_

_**Out where the darkness is the scariest**_

_**Out where the wonders are the weariest, past the edge of dawn**_

Veloc: _**There's so much more to everything, than anyone supposes**_

Raptid: _**The answers lie inside your dreams, and underneath your noses**_

Cera & Egypt: _**Beyond this mysterious beyond**_

Cera: _**They act like they really think they know it all**_

Egypt: _**But I won't believe until they show it all**_

Cera & Egypt:_** I trust what my eyes can see, not some dumb beyond**_

Fang (spoken to his brother as melody keeps playing): Where did you get these guys?

Baron (Spoken): They just joined up with me some time ago; they're harmless but a bit strange.

Fang (spoken): You're all a bit strange to me.

Chomper & Littlefoot: _**Beyond the mysterious beyond**_

Chomper: _**Think of the things that we could see there**_

Littlefoot: _**Oh how a wish that we could be there**_

Chomper & Littlefoot: _**So all our friends could see**_

Veloc & Raptid: I_**f stars can fall**_

_**And rocks can fly**_

_**And mountains catch on fire**_

_**We can set our sights beyond the sky**_

All except Cera, Egypt, Raptid & Veloc: _**Or maybe even higher**_

_**Beyond! **_(Word stretched as next verse is sung with this as background)

Veloc: _**Beyond the Mysterious Beyond**_

All except Cera, Egypt, Raptid & Veloc: _**The mysterious beyond**_

Veloc: _**Trust in your own imagination**_

Veloc & Raptid: _**You are a part of the creation, of all that lies beyond**_

_**The Mysterious Beyond**_ (last word stretched)

All except Cera, Egypt, Raptid & Veloc: _**The Mysterious Beyond**_

All except Cera & Egypt: _**Beyond **_(word stretched)

(End music)

"I still don't believe in magic" Egypt said.

"Well then I believe a demonstration is in order" Veloc said looking at Raptid.

"Everyone gather around, I think this is the spot" Raptid said. Everyone huddled up in that one area. As the stood there Veloc and Raptid put their hands together and began to speak in unison.

"We have found the path but not the end, please Cheirus guide us" they both said and then the ground underneath all the dinosaurs began to glow blue. The blue glow extended upward until it formed a sphere that the group was in. The ground under them then broke away revealing a large dark whole, but instead of plummeting down the whole group was held within the blue sphere. Then suddenly without warning the sphere dropped into the whole and then began to fallow a large tunnel that was perfectly rounded. The sphere flew left and right as the tunnel turned and was going much faster than any off them could ever dream of going. Then there was a light at the end of the tunnel, as they approached the light the sphere began to slow down and then came to s stop right at the end of the tunnel. When the two fast-bitters parted hands the sphere then disappeared. And all the dinosaurs except for Baron and his two companions stood there with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Look its claw valley" Baron said pointing to a what seemed to be a rock formation not too far away.

"What's claw valley?" Chomper asked seeming to regain his composure.

"It is where the stone is located" Veloc answered.

"Now all we have to do it get across this really, really, big…water" Baron said with a surprised look on his face as he saw that the land they were on was separated by the land claw valley was on by a body of water. "Well I didn't see that coming. Flyers go and see if there is a way around this, everyone else just take a break" Baron said, Pterano and Sierra nodded and flew off.

"Why you not go?" Petrie asked Rinkus.

"Eh, not in the mood right now" he said as he sat down to rest.

Veloc made his way to the still stunned Egypt. "Do you believe in magic now?" he asked with a smirk. Egypt just nodded. "Good" he added afterwards and then walked off.

"Hey why can't we just go across the water" Fang said.

"Mot all of us can swim you know" Nat said.

"And some of us are scareded of big water, yep, yep, yep" Ducky said.

(Music from 'land before time V big water)

Littlefoot & Cera: _**Big, big, big, big water**_

_**It's very big, big, big, big water**_

Ducky: _**It's deep and dark and dangerous**_

Petrie: _**It's scary and it's strangerous**_

All leaf-eater children: _**And things could rearrange-r-us**_

_**In the big water**_

Fang & Dillan: B_**ig, big, big, big water**_

_**It's awesomely big, big, big, big water**_

Fang: _**Nice on top and down below**_

Dillan: _**Something cool is in the undertow**_

Fang & Dillan: _**We wonder and we have to know**_

_**In that big water**_

Cera: _**Things could be swimming around, under there, way down deep**_

Petrie (spoken): Very, very deep

Dillan: _**Things with googly eyes, under there, that don't scare sharpteeth**_

Ichetta (spoken): Nope they don't scare sharpteeth

Cera: _**Things that squish**_

Petrie: _**And things that squirt**_

Littlefoot: _**And squeeze you round your belly**_

Fang: _**Things I could catch with my claws**_

Dillan:_** Like the ones made out of jelly**_

All: _**Things that bite and things that never sleep…**_

_**In that…**_

Cera: _**Big**_

Littlefoot:_** Big**_

Fang: _**Big**_

Dillan: _**Big**_

All: _**Water**_

Cera: _**We hate that big, big, big, big water**_

Littlefoot: _**We wish the sun would fly up**_

Petrie: _**And wake the water dry up**_

Ducky: _**We'd like to say goodbye yup**_

All leaf-eater children:_** To that big water**_

Fang & Dillan: _**We love that big, big, big, big water**_

Ichetta: _**We wish that we could stay down**_

Dillan: _**And have a nice look all around**_

Fang: _**Sometimes we like it more than ground**_

Fang, Dillan & Ichetta: _**In the big water**_

All:_** Big water**_

(Song end)

"You know regular sharpteeth can't swim right" Nat said.

"And I'm just not going in there" Cera said.

"Fine I guess we'll wait" Fang said as he sat down.

* * *

Rate and Review. I used the Egypt because of spinosuraus' full name. If you haven't noticed I redid chapter 1.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow the tenth chapter. Hope you like it.  


* * *

In the great valley Topsy, Rock and some other valley members where standing at the now unblocked cave that led to the tree sweets that kept sharpteeth out of the valley.

"Look longneck I don't care what you say I'm going out there" Topsy growled.

"Now Mr. Threehorn we've already sent Doc and Bron to get the children" the old longneck tried to reason.

"So you sent a couple of longnecks, is that the problem, a threehorn isn't good enough!" Topsy spat.

"No it's not that it's just that they have a lot more experience in the mysterious beyond than we do" Rock said.

Before either of them could say another word they heard a voice from above.

"Look out below!" the deep voice called in an Australian accent. Before they could turn to look a brown long-tail flyer made sudden impact with Mr. Threehorn's side and then fell to the ground with a thud. The flyer had a dark cream belly, sharp claws and talons, a leaf tied around his right eye and looked almost like a copy of Rinkus. He also had a vine tied around his neck with the tooth of a sharptooth tied to it and a few old cuts on the edge of his wings which had not fully healed. The flyer then opened his eye reveling it to be blue, it was rare enough to see a flyer with colored eyes but blue was a very rare color.

"Oh I gotta work on my landings" the flyer said slowly getting up and rubbing his head. He then turned to meet the angry glare of the threehorn. "Oh hello mate, name's Rog, short for Roger and long for Ro," the flyer named Roger said as he walked towards the cave entrance. "I was passing by and couldn't help but overhear that you were planning on going out into the MB"

"The MB?" Topsy questioned.

"Yeh, mysterious beyond, MB, much easier to say" Roger said. "Well if you are going out there I wouldn't recommend it its far too dangerous" Roger said looking into the cave and then back at the dinosaurs before him.

"Well of course is dangerous, it's always been dangerous" Topsy growled.

"Yes, but now it's even more far too dangerous. Now the _he's_ around" Roger said, hissing out the word 'he's'.

"Thanks for the info, now get out of my way before I move you myself" Topsy growled again.

"What, you think this is some kind of game. What are you gonna do with those flimsy little horns," Roger began but turned towards the cave when he said the next word. "When you run into the beast. They call him…Redtooth" Roger said dramatically turning around when he said the creature's name.

"Well I've dealt with Redclaw before so I think I can take down some other stupid sharptooth" Topsy said.

"Oh but he is not any regular sharptooth. He's a bladeback, there the biggest, strongest sharpteeth around. On top of that Redtooth is the biggest strongest and meanest bladeback around. So he's like the scariest sharptooth times two. I'm the only one who has every escaped from him with my life and it was just barely" Roger said.

"Look I don't care about you super sharpteeth or any other crazy stories, I'm going out there to get my daughter and her friends" Topsy growled.

"oh I see, a bunch of flattooth kids out in the MB all alone why didn't you say so" Roger said and then turned to look at the cave again. "Well if you go out there you'll find your kids alright," Roger paused for a second and the turned with a ire look on his face as he spoke the next words. "In the afterlife"

Topsy opened his mouth to say something but then Roger put his hand up in a gesture for the threehorn to stay silent then he picked up a rock and brought it to his ear. "Hello" he spoke into the rock. "Sorry I can't talk right now I'm trying to warn a threehorn about going into the MB…Yeh I warned then that he was out there…Yeh he still wants to go…I know, and he thinks I'm crazy…Anyway I'll talk to you later, bye" he spoke into the rock, pausing every now and then as if someone was talking back. He then threw the rock away and looked at the valley dinosaurs who were all giving him confused stares. "Sorry, a friends was calling"

"When exactly did you lose your mind" Topsy said.

"About the last cold time I think, I woke up one morning with a tree-sweet as my mate. An _ugly_ tree-sweet, but I still loved her" Roger answered.

"Look I don't care how crazy you are I'm going out there" Topsy said as he walked forwards. Roger smartly got out of his way.

"Abandon all hope he who goes there!" Roger shouted as the threehorn passed but that didn't seem to stop him. "Stubborn" Roger said to himself and the snapped his fingers, suddenly the cave caved in leaving everyone surprised.

"But how, there wasn't any earthshake" Topsy said.

"Sorry mate, can't let you go out there you'll ruin the plans" Roger said.

"What, you did this!?" Topsy growled.

"How could I have done it from over here, some I know did it" Roger said and then he jumped into the air when he saw Mr. Threehorn charge towards him. "I'd love to stay and chat but I got better things to do like not get killed" Roger said and then flew away all the while laughing insanely.

"Well I guess we should try to start moving these rocks" Mr. Longneck said.

*

Just outside the valley Giga and Tyran were walking into the same entrance that led to the same cave.

"Did you hear something" Giga asked.

"Probably just the wind" Tyran answered. "You might want to hold your nose this place in really smelly, me and my dad got used to it but it'll be new to you"

"Like a smell is gonna beat m…" Giga started but stopped as the foul scent entered his nose. "Bloody nora what on earth is the repulsive odor" He shouted whit his British accent thickening.

"Don't start talking like that" Tyran said in an annoyed tone.

"I can talk however the bloody hell I want" Giga retorted. As the two sharpteeth walked through the trees with Giga barely able to stand it the both stopped when they say the cave was blocked.

"You went and brought me here for a dead end" Giga said flatly.

"No it's supposed to be open, maybe we can clear it" Tyran said getting ready to move the rocks.

"Oh sod it! Even if we could get there those flatteeth wouldn't let us say a word, not that we can speak their language" Gigs said as he turned to leave. Tyran looked at the cave once more before following the other sharptooth.

*

In the mysterious beyond Roger flew into a cave that was shaped like a crested flyer's head. On one side of the cave there were four sleeping fastbitters and on the other there was a large gray beak-crest flyer who was steering into a large clear shiny stone.

"Cheirus sir, mission accomplished" Roger said walking up to the flyer.

"Good, and now all we need to do is stall the Doc and Bron, we need them to get there at just the right time" Cheirus said, not taking an eyes off the stone. "Go with Dactar and the raptor team"

"Yes sir" Roger said. He then walked over to the fastbitters. "All right you worthless reptiles get your rears in gear!" he shouted.

All of the fastbitters raised their heads with an expression that showed they knew what was coming next and they didn't like it.

"If you don't get up I will kick your asses so hard it'll reverse your digestive system! I'll shove my foot so far up your ass I'll be counting my toes through your mouth! I'll rip off your tales and beat you with them so hard your grandchildren's great-grandchildren will feel it! I'll," Roger said until he was cut off.

"Alright we get it, you do it every time" One of the fastbitters said in a voice that sounded very high class and snobbish. This fast biter was a two-claw like Screech, Thud and Veloc. The rest of the fastbitters got up reveling that two of them where three-claw fastbitters like Raptid which were smaller than two-claw ones. The last one was a sicklecalw. Sickleclaws were twice as big as two-claw fastbitters and resembled three-claw one because of their three hand claws and their head where more stout than the fairly long heads of two-claw fastbitters. The thing that sets them apart from the other types besides their size where the row of small feathers going from the back of their heads to the base of their necks. All of the fastbitters where a darkish blue color.

After they had all given up one of the three-claw fastbitters walked over to Cheirus. "How are Veloc and Raptid doing?" it asked with a feminine voice.

"Good, very good. Veloc hasn't managed to annoy Raptid as much as usual" Cheirus said.

"Aren't they the velocirapter and deinonychus that are always together?" Roger asked the fastbitter next to Cheirus gave him a quick nod. "It's a miracle that Raptid puts up with Veloc, anyone can see how much of an annoyance he is" Roger said with a small laugh at the end.

"Shouldn't you be getting Dactar" Cheirus said.

"Why don't you get someone braver to do it, you know he doesn't like me" Roger said with a gulp at the end.

"Well I thought that the only one to have ever escaped Redtooth would be extra brave" The female fastbitter teased.

"Well, I guess you right" Roger said and then walked towards the back of the cave. He stopped just before the darkness where the outline and a flyer of Sierra's type was just barely visible. "Um Dactar, it's time to wake up" Roger said.

The flyer opened his eyes which glowed red sending chills up Roger's spine. Dactar swooped down and landed just in front of Roger and then held a claw to the brown flyer's neck. "Why'd you wake me up you little vermin, do ya want me to add to those nicks you got on your wing again" the dark brown flyer spoke with a cowboy like accent.

"N-n-n-no, Cheirus told me to wake you up" Roger said hastily. Dacter just grunted and lowered his arm; he then walked over to Cheirus.

"What ya want boss" Dactar asked.

"I want you to go with Roger and the raptor team to slow down Doc and Bron" Cheirus answered, all this time he had never looked away from the diamond.

"Will do" Dactar said and then took off and out of the cave. The four fastbitters quickly ran in the direction he had gone with Roger trailing behind.

Cheirus was still looking into the clear stone. An image of what seemed to be a large bladeback appeared on it. "Oh Redtooth you won't believe what the future holds for you" the flyer said to himself.

* * *

Well that's it and if you wondering Roger is kinda like a Dinosaur version of Buck, just not as crazy most of the time. Review please. And there is a reason why those dinosaurs used the real names of the species.


	11. Chapter 11: Allies

This is the longest chapter so far and i hope you enjoy it. I do not own The Land Before Time.  


* * *

In the mysterious beyond Raptid, Veloc and Baron where talking with Sierra and Pterano who had returned from there scouting mission. Rinkus was still asleep and the children were all in a circle talking to each other.

"So Fang, you never told us of this fine female" Nat said to Fang.

"You never talked about me?" Egypt asked with almost hurt tone of voice.

"No, I was afraid they'd get jealous that I was gifted with something as wonderful as you" Fang said, the sarcasm just evident in his voice.

"Oh Fang you should be happy to have found your future mate" Chomper said.

"Well I wouldn't say future mate, it's more like a caring romance than a loving one" Fang replied.

"Who knew the son of the devil had a soft side" Ichetta teased.

"Of course my Fangy pooh has a soft side" Egypt said as she snuggled up against Fang. Fang looked as though he was going to glare at her but at the last second he seemed to have changed his mind and just looked the opposite direction with a defeated look on his face. No matter what he said she'd call him that anyway. The sound of stifled laughter caught Fang's ears; he then looked at the rest of the children with a cold glare. This quickly shut up Ducky, Petrie, and Littlefoot, Spike and Dillan but the rest kept trying to hold in their laughter.

"What are you guys laughing at" Fang said in a warning tone.

"Where'd you soft side go Fangy pooh" Cera teased.

"Fang and Egypt sitting in a tree" Nat sang.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Chomper sang.

"First comes love, then comes mating, then comes and egg with the parents waiting" Ichetta sang and all the taunting dinosaurs then broke into laughter.

Fang got up and started to growl. Egypt looked at Fang and then at the laughing dinosaurs, a smile grew on her face for she knew what was going to happen next and most likely it would be funny. The others were laughing so much they didn't realize that Fang had closed the gap between them and was standing right next to them.

"Um guys, I think you should run" Dillan said softly.

"W-Why" Nat asked still laughing. He then turned to something else to Fang but then realized that they bladeback was right in front of him. Noticing Nat's silence they other taunting children turned to see Fang, all of them suddenly stopped their laughing and Nat made a loud gulp.

Baron was finishing is conversation with Pterano when Nat and Chomper suddenly ran and hid behind him.

"What's wrong young ones?" He asked.

"He wants us dead" Nat replied. Before Baron could ask who they were talking about Fang came running towards him and screeched to a halt.

"Come out here and fight you cowards!" Fang shouted.

"I'm right here!" Cera called from behind him. Fang quickly turned around and growled at the threehorn who snorted in response.

Fang charged at Cera who stood her ground in the classic threehorn position up until the last second, and then she thrust her head forward only to have her horn caught in the bladeback's jaws. The two appeared to be in a contest of strength, Cera throwing her head from side to side trying to get her horn free and Fang going along with every movement determined to tire out the threehorn.

"Shouldn't you stop them before one of them gets killed" Nat said a bit sarcastically. Baron heaved a loud sigh before walking over to the two struggling dinosaurs, he then used his large hand claw to tap Fang in the middle of his head. The bladeback immediately let go of Cera and stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Nat asked Baron.

"Oh I just calmed him down" Baron replied.

"Cool, what would happen if I did it"

"He'd probably bite your arm off" Baron said, after which Nat just stood there with his eyes wide. Just then Fang came up between Nat and Chomper and put both sharpteeth and what seemed to be a headlock but there wasn't much force in it.

"I love you guys" Fang said sincerely with a warm smile on his face. Nat looked at him nervously; this surely wasn't the Fang that he knew.

"Um, Fang are you alright?" Chomper asked.

"Why of course I'm ok. I'm always ok when I'm with my friends" Fang replied and then nuzzled Nat and licked Chomper.

"That's…nice" Nat said, it was obvious that he was more nervous than before thinking any second now Fang would revert to his normal self and he would be too close to avoid. He and Chomper then tried to free themselves from Fangs grip but soon realized that his arms wouldn't budge.

"Um Fang could you please let go" Chomper asked.

"Why would I want to do that, if I did then our friendly love wouldn't be able to flow through each other" Fang said tightening his grip.

"I think I liked evil Fang better than this guy" Nat said.

"Don't worry it's only to calm him down for a little while" Baron said examining his claws. "He'll be back in three, two, one" Just as Baron said one the friendly look on Fang's face suddenly melted into the usual frown of a sharptooth.

"Why are you two so close to me" Fang said as he let go of Nat and Chomper causing them to fall onto the ground.

"Well the good news is Fang's back, the bad news is Fang's back" Nat said as he got up.

"What's taking so long bro, can't we just go already" Fang complained to Baron.

"Well Pterano did say they found a way across but it's quite far down, and we have to pass through a large forest to get there" Baron said.

"I don't care where we have to go I just wanna go" Fang said.

"Oh dear, all these seasons and you still haven't changed Fang" Baron said rubbing Fang's head. "Alright everyone, where heading out" Baron said and then started to walk in the direction that the passing was located.

"I'll wake up Rinkus" Sierra said to Pterano who simply nodded in response and watch to see how Sierra would do it. Everyone else was following Baron but being flyers they would be able to catch up.

Sierra walked over to the sleeping flyer and nudged his side, Rinkus didn't react. A sinister grin formed on Sierra's face, he then held Rinkus' feet and began to drag him towards the water. Sierra put Rinkus just at the water's edge and then put the flyer's tail into the water. After a few seconds Rinkus' eyes shot open and he quickly flew up into the air with a yelp of pain, when he came down and landed he looked back and saw a fish with its jaws locked on his tail. Rinkus narrowed his eyes at the fish and then attempted to snap at the fish with his beak but at the last second the fish let go letting Rinkus bite his own tail. The pink flyer let out another pain induced scream but softer this time, he then picked up the fish in his hands but then it slipped, he tried several times to get a hold of it but in the end it just slapped him several times in the face with its tail and fell back into the water.

All the while this was happening Sierra was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"C'mon Rinkus we gotta keep up" Sierra just managed to say between laughs. Rinkus narrowed his eyes at the flyer knowing that he was the culprit but then just took off after Pterano himself started to fly in the direction of the others. When Sierra was done laughing he himself took off.

After a few minutes of walking the group got to the forest that was mentioned.

"Well that wasn't very far" Fang said.

"It's not the forest that's far, it's the crossing" Pterano said.

"Hey guys a smell something, it smells like…" Nat said and then took a few deeper sniffs. "Longneck" he said with his mouth already watering. Littlefoot began to look slightly worried. "No not you, a whole herd of them, and two children"

"Well I sure am hungry, let's go get em" Dillan said. Fang turned to his brother with a facial expression that showed that he was asking a question without actually talking.

"Go on, we'll wait" Baron said.

"Yes, come on guys let's go" Fang said in sharptooth tongue, all the other sharpteeth children ran into the forest but Nat stopped when he saw Chomper wasn't moving.

"Come on, it'll be good for you" Nat said in sharptooth tongue.

"Well, alright but I'm not hunting, just watching" Chomper said in flattooth.

"Well then let's go, and speak like a sharptooth" Nat said as he entered the forest with Chomper in tow. They met up with the other who were staring at something, they were all looking at herd of longnecks that where eating in a large clearing but specifically at the two children that were at the herd's edge. One was a dark pink color with blue eyes and the other was light brown with green eyes.

"Looks like they're straying from the herd, well divide and surround them" Fang said. Dillan and Ichetta went as one team, Nat and Egypt as another and Fang stayed with Chomper.

"Those two looks and smell kinda familiar" Chomper said to himself.

"Ok Chomper, we're the main attack. We just have to get them further away from the herd" Fang said in sharptooth.

"But I don't wanna hunt, I just came to look" Chomper said in sharptooth.

"What do you mean you don't want to hunt, you're a sharptooth, you have to"

"I'm happy just eating crawlers and buzzers"

"Look, you in the mysterious beyond or great beyond as us sharpteeth call it, and out here you have to think, feel and breath only one food group. Meat"

(Music from LBT 2 "Eggs")

Fang: _**When I wake up first thing I do, meat**_

_**Its true look around for something to chew, meat my drift**_

_**Feeding myself is very, very tricky**_

_**Because you see I'm ridiculously picky**_

_**Meat**_

Chomper (spoken): Uh, Fang I…

Fang: _**This little sharptooth won't settle for defeat**_

_**I'll borrow, I'll beg, I'll even kiss you**_

Chomper (spoken): Kiss me?!

Fang: F_**or my dear beloved dose,**_

_**Of meat**_

Chomper:_** Hey Fang, I'm so hungry I can't wait another minute**_

_**Here's I juicy little crawler, its green with some pink in it**_

_**Can't I have a taste?**_

_**If I promise just to lick it?**_

Fang (Spoken): Chomper!

Chomper (Spoken): What?!

Fang: _**You idiotic eater**_

_**The great green glob couldn't possibly be sweeter**_

_**Than a dead flattooth,**_

_**You've got to smell them, hunt them, bite them open**_

_**For a great big threehorn I am hoping**_

Chomper: O_**h look I'm starving, I'm weak**_

_**There is nothing in my tummy**_

_**All the bugs and that tree,**_

_**Are starting to look yummy**_

Fang: _**The colors and types and different sizes**_

_**Gobble hatchlings for appetizers**_

_**Ecstasy**_

Chomper: _**Fang what's the matter with flattooth affiliation**_

Fang: _**I've had it up to here with this aggravation**_

Chomper: _**Well can't I just have two hoppers or three**_

Fang: _**Why can't you be more like me?!**_

_**You leech-loving**_

Chomper (Spoken): Hey

Fang:_** Bug-burping**_

_**Stinger-smelling**_

Chomper (Spoken): Wait a minute

Fang:_** Hopper-hogging**_

_**Beetle-biting**_

_**Crawler-crunching**_

_**Dirt devouring beast!**_

Chomper (Spoken): Fang!

Fang: **_You've got to have meat, thrice a day at least_**

(End music)

"Look I don't care I'm still not hunting. And I don't eat dirt" Chomper said.

"Fine, and I've seen you try to catch ground crawlers, you eat dirt like its going out of style" Fang said and then moved away to execute his plan.

As the two longnecks where grazing Fang suddenly jumped out of the bush placing himself between the children and the herd, the two longneck screamed and instinctively ran the other way only to be blocked by Nat, and then Egypt came around and blocked any escape out into the opening and Dillan and Ichetta came a blocked an escape into the forest. Just when the sharpteeth thought they had their meals the light brown longneck used his tail to hit a nearby rock right at Dillan and it caught him right in the eye. Dillan hissed in pain and the longnecks used this distraction to get away but they weren't getting away that easy. Fang ran up to them and jumped on the brown one's back but was quickly shaken off and fell to the ground.

As Fang was getting up the others came up to him determined to get the longnecks before the herd could get them but they had underestimated the herd reaction time for just as they were ready to attack several shadows loomed over them. They all looked up to see that the herd of longneck at completely encircled them; the longneck that had its head held highest looked very elderly.

"I better get help" Chomper said to himself and went to get Fang's brother.

"We are so dead" Fang said in sharptooth. Just then one of the longnecks reared up and brought its feet crashing down towards the sharpteeth who all narrowly escaped and tried to make a run for safety through the herd but while trying to make it out they had to dodge many attempts to flatten them. Just when they thought they were safe a swinging tail knocked all of them over in one sweep. The sharpteeth kids looked at the longnecks closing in and accepted their fate but then Veloc, Raptid and Baron stormed out of the forest and out themselves between the longnecks and the children.

Instinctively the longnecks backed away from them, they knew how lethal fastbitters could be in a team.

"Go now" Veloc said in sharptooth to the children who quickly got up and ran into the forest. The three sharpteeth then slowly backed away into the vegetation.

"That's odd those little sharpteeth obviously weren't their children yet they protected them, what do you think Old One" one of the longnecks said.

"Well I've seen them talk, so I guess I'm open to surprises from sharpteeth now" the old longneck said.

Back with the children all the sharpteeth kids came running out of the forest and stopped with fear evident in their faces, Nat was even shaking a bit.

"What happened to you guys?" Littlefoot asked.

"Those longnecks almost killed us" Fang said, "I mean it's not the first time that's happened but I can never got over it"

"Yeh I mean they could just chase us off, but no they have to step on us" Dillan said with a bit of degust.

(Music from LBT 11 "Stupid Stompers")

Fang: _**Stupid stompers**_

_**Clumsy clompers**_

_**How could we hurt them with our little chompers**_

Nat: _**It's the same thing everywhere**_

_**How can it be us they fear**_

Dillan: _**The try to squish and squash us flat**_

Fang: _**It's just not fair**_

All: _**Those, stupid stompers!**_

Egypt: _**They all cause earthshakes when they fall**_

Dillan:_** They don't know anything at all**_

Fang: _**The only thing they do is eat,**_

Nat: _**And eat,**_

Egypt:_** And eat,**_

Ichetta: _**And eat!**_

Fang:_** And smash little sharpteeth with their big fat feet, those**_

Egypt: _**Big and clumsy**_

Fang: _**Slow and dumbsy**_

Ichetta: _**Ugly**_

Dillan: _**Deadly**_

Nat: _**Not so friendly**_

All:_** Stupid stompers, yah!**_

(End music)

The sharpteeth looked at the flatteeth only to be met by angry glares.

"Well not you guys, your different" Nat said.

"Especially not you Hyp, your kind doesn't grow big enough to step on us" Fang said.

"Well I bet I could squish your head right now" Hyp said as he stepped closer to Fang with his hand in a fist.

"Why don't you just try" Fang growled as he crouched down.

"That's a lot of talk from a little guy"

"I won't be little for long"

"If I have anything to say about it you'll stay that way for ever" by now the two dinosaurs where inches from each other. Before things got out of hand Baron once again taped Fang in the middle of his head and just like before the bladeback's face went blank. Nat and Chomper slowly backed away remembering what happened last time.

Veloc and Raptid where just looking at the scene in front of them when they heard someone calling their names from the forest. They walked into the foliage and where meet by two rainbow-faces, one with the usual green with orange eyes and the other a lighter green with pink eyes; this one seemed to be female.

"Darol and Margret, how nice to see you two" Veloc said giving both rainbow-faces a hand shake.

"What brings you here" Raptid asked.

"Well first of all we wanted to check up on how your research is going" Darol said.

"Oh just fine, we've already established to main personality, IQ and emotional levels of the new children" Veloc said.

"Good but more importantly Cheirus wants you to get to that stone a-s-a-p" Margret said.

"Well we're trying but with our magic reserves so low we can only get there just like any other dinosaurs" Raptid said.

"We are aware of that, which is why Cheirus took Roger off of his distraction mission to help you get there faster, he always seems to know a short-cut" said Margret.

"Well he is a daily adventurer, and when you've unlocked the secrets of immortality and have lived as long as he has you tend to get around a lot" Veloc said.

"Yes well he should be here any second now" Darol said and almost immediately after there was a crashing sound at the edge of the forest. "Well, he's got good timing. We'll leave you to your mission now" Darol and Margret then disappeared into the trees.

Veloc and Raptid came out of the forest to see all the children and the three flyers staring at a bush. Out of the bush Roger walked out brushing away leaves and twigs.

"I really have to work on my landings" he muttered to himself.

"Who might you be?" Pterano asked.

"I got a few names but you can just call me Roger, or Rog if you're too lazy to say the whole thing" Roger said.

"Roger, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here" Raptid said.

"Oh I was just dropping in, although I didn't want it to be this literal. But anyway I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Well we're trying to get to Claw Valley in order to retrieve the stone of cold fire" Veloc said.

"Claw Valley ah, and I suppose you were going to go through that forest and cross the river on the path further down"

"Well, yes"

"I wouldn't advise that, if you go there you're going into Redtooth's territory"

"What's it with you guys and this Redtooth" Cera said in an annoyed tone.

"Redtooth's the one that gave me this" Roger said pointing at the leaf that covered his eye. "I remember it like it was yesterday. There I was, my wings torn, my muscles aching, on the edge of oblivion steering into the eyes of the great blue beast"

(Flashback)

Roger stood there with a facial expression a pure terror and he looked straight into the thick fog in front of him. Suddenly the glowing red eye of a huge dinosaur appeared in front of him, its slit like pupil narrowed as it looked down at Roger. The creature let out a loud roar before raising its claws and bringing it down towards the flyer. Roger was sent flying on impact, when he landed he felt an extreme pain in his right eye and put a hand over it only to realize that his eye was missing and as if to justify the fact he looked to his right and saw was seemed to be his eye sitting there staring straight at him. He heard a loud roar and looked to his left to see the bottom half of what was obviously a large sharptooth with large muscular arms and legs but the rest of the creature was hidden in the low clouds.

Roger immediately got up and started to run as fast as he could to get away but he never took his hand of his injured eye. He found a large tree and began to climb it with his one free hand. When he got to the top of the tree which had only one leaf on it he was above and clouds and could see other tree being pushed over as the sharptooth got closer. He took the tree's one leaf and tied it around the socket where his eye would have been and then broke of a piece of wood to use as a weapon. As he stood and waited he saw the outline of a bladeback's sail appear and disappear out of the clouds. He turned toward the direction that it appeared and stayed there but little did he know that Redtooth was right behind him. By the time Roger turned around all he saw was two glowing eyes; one red and one yellow and before he could do anything else Redtooth opened his jaws and closed them shut on the flyer.

(End flashback)

Roger stood there with his hand claws interlocking resembling the teeth of a sharptooth. All the children stood there with shocked faces.

"What happened next" Ducky asked.

"Sadly I died, but I lived. Just before Redtooth could swallow me I held on to that gross this in the back of his throat, I held on to that sucker and I swung back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back…" everyone gasped and widened their eyes. "…And forth and then a let go and flew right out of his mouth. I may have lost an eye that day but I got this" Roger said pointing at the tooth around his neck.

"You know the old saying, an eye for a tooth, a claw for a horn, and a tail for a…well I rather not say it around children" Roger said.

"That's a very interesting story but if we can't go the way we planned how are we going to get to the valley?" Raptid asked.

"It's quite simple my uptight friend, I know a shortcut. Through the chasm of death that'll get us there in no time. But I'll need to consult with my time agents to say when where gonna go" Roger said and then began to search through the bush he had originally crashed into.

"Am I really uptight" Raptid asked Veloc.

"You have no idea" the larger fastbitter answered earning him a glare from the smaller one. Just then Roger came out with what looked like two small flyer skulls on each of his hands.

"So what do you guys think" Roger said appearing to be talking to the skulls.

"It's too hot to travel by day, I say you should go at night" the skull on his right hand appeared to say but a well trained eye could tell it was Roger speaking without fully opening his beak.

"At night, are you mad that's when all the other sharpteeth are around and those leaf eaters can't see at night" the other skull said.

"Yes but Redtooth doesn't hunt at night, either way they won't make it with this lunatic guiding them" the right skull said.

"What" Roger said at what the skull said.

"You mean Rog, oh yah he's crazy" the left skull said.

"I am not!" Roger shouted.

"And his feet smell" a fastbitter skull attached to his foot which no one had noticed said.

"Shu' up" Roger said with his accent.

"You shu' up" the skull retorted.

"That's it you little…" Roger said and then lunged at the skull, slapping it with the back of his hand and then wrestling with it, the skull even bit him once.

"I know Roger's a bit cracked in the head but this is ridiculous" Raptid said. "So are we going now" Raptid said raising his voice a little to get the flyers attention. Roger stopped his wrestling with the skull to look at Raptid.

"And give Redtooth a mid-day snack, not likely" the skull said.

"The skull's right, rest up for now so you won't be tired tonight. Now who's hungry?" Roger said.

"I am!" the skull shouted.

"You don't need the energy!" Roger shouted at the skull causing it to shake.

* * *

I hope you liked it, its one if my favorites so far. Comment please.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the 12th chapter, sorry for taking so long I was caught up in school and exams. If you have seen the movie Ice Age then you'll know which parts a borrowed from it.

I don't own anything.

* * *

While everyone else slept Roger, Veloc and Raptid just sat next to the forest watching them. Everyone else slept silently, all but Fang who tossed and turned in his sleep for he was having a nightmare.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Fang called in a worried tone as he found himself standing in complete darkness.

"Killer" a voice hissed. "Monster" it said again.

"No, you don't understand I have too," Fang said but was cut off buy the voice.

"Killer, monster" it hissed again. Before Fang could say anything else the darkness began to disappear and he found himself now in the middle of a forest. He looked around and realized all the trees and leaves where covered with blood, and so where his claws and teeth. Fang looked confused but then something else caught his eye, he look down at the ground to see the bloody and unmoving bodies of all his friends lying around him. He took a few steps back.

"Killer, monster" the voice hissed again.

"No, I didn't" Fang said with a panicked tone. He turned around to run but came face to face with another bladeback that seemed to be his age and looked just like him save for the pitch black coloring of this new sharptooth.

"You can't hide from the truth" it said with an evil smile as it faded away. Fang was about to make his move when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back to see a longneck with one of its feet raised. Fang wanted to move but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Monster" the longneck said before bringing its foot down.

"No!" Fang shouted as his eyes shot open. At first all he saw was the dark outline of some figures but as his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness he could make out Egypt, Chomper and Nat looking down at him with slightly worried looks. "What are you looking at" Fang said trying to act tough.

"What happened, where you having a bad sleep story" Nat asked.

"I don't have sleep stories, and I aint afraid of nothing" Fang growled as he got up. Nat decided to leave it at that seeing as he didn't want to start an argument.

"Fang we need to get moving now" Egypt said and then placed a hand on Fang's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I said I'm fine" Fang said to Egypt pulling away from her. He looked around and saw that everyone was already awake. He made a small sigh of relief knowing that what he saw wasn't real.

Roger clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone your traveling with me now and I got some rules" he said and paused as everyone now turned towards him. "Rule number one always listen to Rog" he said pointing at himself. "Rule number two walk the exact and I mean the exact path I tread, Roger don't like wonderers" he pointed at his feet as he said this. "Rule number three," he paused and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "He who has gas travels at the back of the pack" he said calmly.

"That's a rule" Cera said in her usual tone. Dillan and Rinkus hung their heads and headed to the back of the group.

"Alright now let's go find your rock. Flatteeth you might want to stay next to a sharptooth or flyer to avoid injury" Roger said as he walked into the forest.

"What does he mean by that" Ducky said as she got onto Spike's back.

"He means you leaf lickers can't see in the dark but we can" Ichetta said in a cocky manner as she landed on Dillan's head.

"I can see just fine" Cera said as she walked in the direction of Roger only to hit her foot on a rock.

"I could have told you that was there" Nat said.

"Fine then, lead the way oh might sharpteeth" Cera said in a sarcastic way. They all followed Roger with the adults behind for safety reasons.

"I'm still hungry" Dillan said as they continued to walk.

"Me too now that I think about it" Nat said.

"I think where all hungry" Fang said and glanced at Ducky.

"I do not like being around hungry sharpteeth oh no, no, no" Ducky said as she looked at Fang. Suddenly Roger stopped.

"Shhh, hurry and get in here" he said as he moved a bush aside and showed and whole that was just big enough for Baron to fit through.

"You want us to go in there?" Cera questioned not very enthusiastic about going into the hole.

"If you want to live then yes" Roger replied as he looked around.

"What are you talking about?" Littlefoot asked a bit confused while Sierra swirled his claw around his ear in a gesture to show Roger was crazy. Before anything else could be said a low growl rumbled across the forest, everyone could instantly tell it was from a sharptooth and a big one at that.

"That's what I'm talking about" Roger said in almost a whisper as he gestured for them to get in the whole which they did without hesitation. Roger took one last look around before entering. When they got in it seemed more like a cave than a simple hole in the ground.

"How lucky are we, this just happens to be the shortcut to claw valley" Roger said. Just then the sound of something sniffing the entrance of the hole was heard, then a low growl and a distinctly sharptooth roar followed by heavy footsteps. "Great, he's got our scent" Roger said angrily.

"Who has our scent" Chomper asked.

"Redtooth" was Roger's simple answer. "Let's try to move as fast as possible, we don't have long until the great circle comes back"

"But I thought it was night time" Nat said sounding confused.

"Well it is, but because the least amount of sharpteeth are active during the time that it's dark just before the bright circle rises that's why I chose then to wake you all up" Roger said as he started to walk deeper into the cave.

"Is it just me or do we spend too much time in caves" Fang said to no one in particular as they all followed the brown flyer. The cave was unusually well lighten and didn't have much room to get lost but then they went past another path. Fang stopped to look inside it, when he went inside there was a faint red glow and he decided to get a closer look. He saw a small, red glowing rock that seemed to be shaped like a belly-dragger he was about to touch it when the sound of Roger voice caused him to almost jump.

"What's rule number two" the flyer called from the entrance to the path Fang was in. Fang just growled lowly and made his way back to the main cave. "Move along we're waiting for you" Roger said pushing Fang slightly. When they caught up with everyone else they were all staring at something.

"What you guys looking at" Fang asked as he walked up to them but then he had to stare as well. In front of them was a large gorge that was filled with an odd green gas.

"What the devil is that" Pterano said.

"That my friend's in the gorge of death, and just on the other side is a short path to you destination" Roger said with a smile.

"Isn't there a way around it, I'm not so sure I want to navigate an area with death in its name" Raptid said.

"Nope no way around it, and I wouldn't advise flying either. Take one breath of that and you're a goner" Roger said.

"So how do you expect us to get across, was this some kinda joke to you" Sierra said angrily.

"No I have a way" Roger said backing away a little. He then reach down just of the edge and came back up with a vine, he pulled on the vine and then what appeared to be the ribcage of a large dinosaur dropped down in front of them supported by a few vines that seemed to run through the green gas. The Flatteeth, Nat and Rinkus cringed slightly when they saw it. "Don't worry it was like that when I found it, so who's first" Roger said gesturing towards the makeshift trolley.

"You really want us to ride that thing across a gorge of death" Nat said.

"Not a gorge of death _the _gorge of death and I've brought other across this before. So children first"

"I think not. I'm not letting the children take such a risk" Pterano said.

"Think of it this way, if you go first and die then you leave the lads alone, but if they go first and get in trouble you can save them" Roger said.

"Well, I suppose there is method in your madness" Pterano said looking as though he was thinking it over.

"Alright and if you still don't feel confident then I'll let the big orange one go with them. I want some muscle at the other end if anything goes wrong" Roger said. The children and Baron wearily got into the rib cage which creaked with their weight. Roger got on top of the cage and with a maniacal laugh he used his claws to cut a vine and the cage shot down into the mist.

Off all the adults left behind Pterano looked the most nervous of all as they looked in the direction the cage went. The vines began to move as if they were being pulled as the cage came back up but it was empty.

"Hop on let's get this over with!" Roger called from the other side. Realizing that this meant everyone else got across safely the remaining dinosaurs got on with less hesitation. The cage suddenly moved forwards but gradually slowed down until it finally came to a stop in the middle of the gorge.

On the safety of the other side of the gorge Roger untied some vines and rearranged them to get the cage moving again as the other watched. "It's not supposed to do that right" Fang asked rhetorically.

"Just hold on boys, where just having some difficulties" Roger said as he pulled on a few vines to try and get the cage loose.

Back in the cage all of them where holding their breath but Rinkus looked like he was going to explode.

"Oh I can't take it anymore" he said as he drew in a deep breath then remembered what Roger said. His eyes went wide as he held is throat and made gagging noises in anticipation of death but then nothing happened. "Hey I'm not dead" he said with his voice turning very high pitch, he held his beak shut but then let go of it as he burst into a fit of laughter.

Everyone looked at him oddly but then Raptid decided to experiment. He took a small breath and then a larger one. "It doesn't feel like poison" he said with a voice which was now high pitch as well. He looked surprised at first but then began to laugh as wildly as Rinkus who also continued to laugh.

"You sound ridiculous" Rinkus told Raptid in between laughter.

"Me, haven't you heard yourself" Raptid said also laughing through his sentence.

"Are you two crazy" Pterano just managed to say as he still held his breath. Sierra decided to slowly take in a slow breath.

"He's right, it's not poison" Sierra said with a tone almost as high pitched as Rinkus. They all stared at him for a while and then Rinkus and Raptid burst out laughing along with Sierra who was laughing even more than them.

"That is so disturbing" Rinkus said pointing at Sierra.

Back on the other side of the gorge Roger stopped pulling the ropes and glared in the direction the cage was in. "Stop laughing all of you!" he shouted in its direction.

"Stop laughing all of you" Pterano's voice was heard mocking Roger.

"What's rule number one" Veloc asked rhetorically and they all started laughing again.

"There just laughing, what's so bad about that" Egypt said to Roger.

"They'll laugh themselves to death, literally" Roger said and then began to climb up the ropes after taking in a deep breath.

Back in the cage all the dinosaurs where still laughing albeit less frantically. "I hope Rinkus dies first, I don't even like him" Sierra said.

"Who does, he's an idiot" Pterano said which made them laugh more.

"Thanks for making us follow those kids into this mess Pterano, I love it" Rinkus said rather sarcastically between laughs.

"Yah thanks a lot, its way better than being safe in the great valley" Sierra added.

"And thank you two for turning on me some time ago, that was totally super!" Pterano said sounding serious. Everyone stayed silent for a few second before bursting out in laughter again which was interrupted as the cage shock slightly, they looked up and saw Roger standing on top of it trying to get it loose. Veloc used the tip of his tail to poke Roger in his stomach.

"Stop that" Roger said as he slapped Veloc's tail away but then quickly held his beak shut which was futile as he had already taking in some of the gas. "Don't you see," he began as he hung upside down at one end of the cage. "We're all gonna die" he finished this time with a high pitch tone.

Once again everyone fell silent but then began to laugh once more even Roger joining in.

"I swear I get almost everything done around here" Baron said as he walked towards the vines. He looked them over and after rearranging the position of a few he cut one specific vine. This just happened to get the cage loose.

"Sometimes I wet my nest" Raptid blurted out as the cage swung forwards.

"That's alright sometimes I wet your nest" Veloc said and they all began to laugh again. They were thrown out of the cage as it crashed into the side of the gorge and they landed right at the feet of those who were already across. Their laughter slowly died down and completely stopped when they saw everyone else glaring at them.

"Um, I'm not sure how much of that was audible" Pterano said nervously with his voice back to normal.

"Oh don't worry, we heard everything" Baron said before turning to leave.

"You soil my sleeping area?" Raptid questioned Veloc as they both got up his voice also returning to normal.

"Don't be ridiculous that was obviously gas talk" Veloc said as he dusted himself off his voice like it was supposed to be.

"Right" Roger said with his voice still slightly high pitched. "Let's go on" He said as he once again took the lead and the others followed him.

"If shortcut bring us to claw valley then how we pass water?" Petrie asked Roger.

"What are you talking about, we already passed under it" Roger said, by now everyone's voice was back to normal.

"Since when" Ichetta asked.

"The gorge of death, just above it was the water. So we could have died two ways, we could laugh to death or if the top broke we would drown. Fun isn't it" Roger said with a smile. Some of the others just sighed as they continued to walk. After a few more minutes of walking the path started to slant upwards followed by the feeling of fresh air, they then came upon what looked like a dead end but it was just blocked by was seemed like a bush. Roger pushed the greenery aside and walked out followed by everyone else. Right in front of them was a rock wall that looked like it belonged to a valley.

"Finally some space and fresh air" Ichetta said as she flew up and then landed back on Dillan's head.

"I welcome you to claw valley" Roger said pointing at the wall. "I'll be seeing you around, maybe when you're going back we could take the other shortcut or," Roger was saying but was cut off by a low growl from deeper in the forest. Everyone turned towards the forest and quickly backed away.

The sound of branches snapping and a few trees falling along with heavy footsteps was enough to tell them whatever was coming was huge. They all went wide eyes as the figure emerged from the forest. Standing in front of them was a bladeback about one and a half times bigger than sharptooth, the sail on its back was jet black while the rest of its skin was a blue so dark it was almost black, its claws where just as black as its sail and it had dull yellow teeth. Its left eye was yellow while the right was blood red, starting from the top of the right eye was a scar that ran all the way down the right side of its head and ended at one of its front teeth which in a similar fashion to Fang was longer than its other teeth and seemed to have been permanently stained with blood like Redclaw's claw. On the other side of its mouth there was a gap that looked like it held another large tooth like the red one.

"Redtooth" Roger hissed. The massive sharptooth let out an earth shaking roar as he brought his jaws down towards them. Everyone just managed to avoid his snapping jaws, he turned towards the children but then a stone hit him in the side of his face.

"Come on big bad and ugly I'm the one you want, remember" Roger said holding the tooth around his neck. Redtooth growled before going after Roger. "Go on don't worry about me" Roger said as he flew into the forest wide Redtooth right on his tail. Raptid looked nervously at the spot where they disappeared.

"Don't worry Raptid, you know Roger can handle himself" Veloc said.

"Yes, I guess your right" Raptid said reluctantly looking away from the forests.

All the children that had never seen Redtooth stood there as if they were still in shock.

"Looks like you got your wish one horn" Ichetta said as she flew over Cera.

"What are supposed to do now bro" Fang asked Baron.

"Well we have to find some way of getting up there" Baron said pointing at the top of the valley walls.

"Maybe there's a path, we should look around" Veloc suggested. Baron nodded before moving off to look for a way up.

"Come along children, you don't want to be alone here. This is sharptooth paradise" Raptid said pushing some of the children forwards. After recovering from their shock all the children followed after Baron.

"Me no think me like this place" Petrie said from atop Spike's back.

"Me neither oh no, no, no" Duck said.

"Trust me you're not the only ones" Cera said as they continued to walk.

* * *

Review please. After this chapter the story really begins to unfold.


	13. Chapter 13: Powers Revealed

Sorry for such the long wait. I had lost my thumb-drive ad have recently recovered it. So here is the 13th chapter.

I do not own The Land Before Time

* * *

As they all walked along the outside of Claw Valley searching for a path to the top Veloc stayed at the back keeping an eyes out for any dangerous sharpteeth as well as sniffing the air every now and then. Baron and Raptid constantly looked at the valley walls not wanting to miss the path they were looking for.

"If you sent the flyers to look ahead what's the point of us looking too, can't we just sit and wait?" Dillan asked.

"It's always good to check twice young one, they could have missed a thin path because of their flying speed" Baron said not taking his eyes off the wall.

"We better hurry and find one, being near a valley full of sharpteeth isn't exactly my favorite thing to do" Cera said constantly looking around as to not be surprised by an attack.

"And you think being in the Great Valley in paradise for us, who knows someone could step on us in our sleep" Fang countered and Nat chuckled a little.

"They can't do that, we'll hear them coming long before they get there" he said.

"Yeah, so noisy and clumsy" Ichetta said smiling.

"Good thing we're flyers, it keeps us out of this mess" Angela whispered to Petrie who laughed a little.

"You call us noisy, you sharpteeth are the one's roaring every ten seconds" Cera said giving them a 'you know it's true' look. Fang growled lightly.

"It's almost tradition to roar at your prey, it makes it more fun" he said now smiling. Raptid came up to them with s serious look.

"If you two don't stop this senseless bickering then you'll attract the attention of someone looking for a kid's meal" he hissed at them and went back to looking at the wall leaving the two young dinosaurs silent and wide eyed. The three adult flyers that had been sent out not too long ago returned with faces that showed good news.

"Thankfully there's quite a large path just up ahead, it lead all the way to the top of the valley wall" Pterano said.

"Was there a large portion of rock sticking up from the ground when you got to the top?" Raptid asked.

"Uh, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Sierra said. Veloc, Raptid and Baron all just smiled at hearing this.

"You'll see" Veloc said and then sniffed the air again. "Let's hurry shall we, I smell a large group as fast-bitters in the area" Veloc said urging the children forwards.

"Wow you must have a really good sniffer, I can't smell any yet" Chomper said as he and the rest of the children complied with Veloc's command and continued to move.

"Either that or there are no fast-bitters, this is getting a little suspicious " Cera said turning her head back to narrowing her eyes ad Veloc even though she kept walking.

"Trust us, all will be explained in due time" Veloc said with a trusting smile hardly ever seen on a sharptooth. Cera gave him one last look before turning to see where she was walking. Soon enough they got to the path that Pterano had told them about and they began to climb, the gradient wasn't too steep but enough to let you know it was going up and the path was smooth. This made for good progress as they made their way up.

"When are we gonna eat, I'm starving here" Dillan said.

"Stop saying that before you scare the flatteeth" Egypt scolded. They continued is almost complete silence, only the random rumbling of Dillan and Spike's stomachs which to some would seem to be having a conversation broke the silence.

"Prepare to witness," Baron said coming to a stop as he reached the top and the others quickly catching up and the children going wide eyed at what they saw. "Claw Valley, valley of the sharpteeth" he finished spreading his arms in the direction of the valley filled with sharpteeth of all kinds.

"This is where the more socially stable sharpteeth go. In simple language the kind ones" Raptid said.

"Kinder than normal but if any of you leaf eaters go there you'll be no more in ten seconds" Veloc said which made the plant eating children gulp. Baron smiled and then looked towards the large rock that protruded from the surface.

"There it is" he said walking towards it.

"Is this what we came for?" Pterano asked following him until they were right in front of it, the others stayed back to watch.

"Yes, the true Stone of Cold Fire" Baron said with his smiling growing as Pterano's eyes widened staring at the rock. "Watch, I'll prove it" the sharptooth said as he reached out, Veloc and Raptid had looks of anticipation as Baron's hand got closer and then finally touched the rock…but nothing happened. The three sharpteeth now had a mixed look of depression and surprise and Baron repeatedly tapped the stone.

"Just like before, nothing but stories" Sierra said.

"No this can't be" Raptid said going over to the stone and putting both hands on it as Baron gave up on taping it. "I don't understand, I thought we had the genes" he said hanging his head.

"Wait, them" Veloc said pointing at the three adult flyers. "Maybe they're the ones Cheirus was really talking about"

"What are you talking about" Rinkus said taking a step back.

"Trust us, just touch the stone" Veloc said. Pterano placed his hand on it not expecting anything to happen but then the spot that he touched began to glow blue and Pterano looked on in surprise.

"Yes its working" Raptid said and then turned to the other two flyers that went wide eyed. "You two hurry and touch it" he said. The two flyers reluctantly complied and went over to the stone, each placing a hand on it as well. The area around their hand also glowed blue, the glow then spread to the entire rock. The three flyers where then suddenly repelled backwards as the rock glowed brighter.

"That's it, it's blue just like Cheirus said" Baron said with the smile from before plastered on his face again. The stone cracked in two and two balls of light flew out of it leaving the stone to dim down ad become like any other. One ball was blue and one was red. The blue one went up and crashed not too far away but the red one went much further into the mysterious beyond.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Veloc said looking at the red light as it disappeared beyond the horizon.

"We better got out of here before the other sharpteeth decide to investigate" Baron said going back down the path.

"That's it, we come all this way for a light show and now your bringing us back home" Fang said not moving yet along with the other children.

"Yeah we we're expecting more than that" Nat said.

"That red light means you'll all be getting more than any of us can handle so I suggest you get back home where it's remotely safe" Raptid hissed at them bearing his teeth a little. All the children showed fear mixed with surprise as the now followed Baron with the other adults following behind.

"What happened exactly?" Pterano asked Raptid when he saw that Rinkus and Sierra were staring at their hands.

"You'll know when you need to" Raptid asked in an annoyed manner, Pterano decided to just leave it at that to avoid conflict. They all went about the walk back down with an uncomfortable silence, everyone could feel the slight anger and frustration Baron, Veloc and Raptid where holding.

When they got to the bottom Baron stopped the group and sniffed the air, his fast-bitter companions doing the same. "We fell right into their trap" Baron said staring right at the forest that surrounded the valley.

"We need you to run for it, just run and don't look back" Veloc said to the children walking up to Baron.

"Why?" Nat asked.

"Just do it now!" Baron shouted and the children did as they were told due to the urgency in his voice. As they ran a fast-bitter of Raptid's type pounced from the forest and right at them but was quickly intercepted as Pterano drove his talons into its side and pinned it. Another pounced this time for Pterano but Veloc easily knocked it away.

"Uncle!" Petrie shouted as they stopped.

"Keep going and don't look back" Pterano called as he and the other adults faced off against the pack of sharpteeth. The group did as they were told and continued to run but couldn't help but look back as the six dinosaurs where surrounded by the pack of fast-bitters which easily outnumbered them.

They ran into the forest and kept on running until they got out of the forest and back onto the empty and dry landscape that was more common in the mysterious beyond.

"Uncle" Petrie and Angela said sadly as they sat on Spike's back and looked in the direction they had ran with worried looks.

"Do not worry, they will be okay, they will, they will" Ducky said putting a hand on each of their shoulders trying to comfort them.

"I lost my mom, I lost my dad even before I knew him and now my brother too. What did I do to have a life like this" Fang said looking at the ground.

"Come on Fang, it's just some fast-bitters, he'll be alright" Egypt said and nuzzled Fang's neck.

"I knew this was going too smoothly. Every time we go out here something happens, well the only thing we can do now is try and get back home" Cera said.

"Yeah but now we have the water to deal with again" Littlefoot said looking at the liquid that divided the land, then something on the other side caught his eye. He squinted to see what looked like two longnecks laying down next to a small cliff the rose out of the land and fell not to long after. "Hey guys, look at that" he said to the other gesturing towards what he saw.

"I can't really make out what it is" Dillan said.

"Of course you can't leather head" Ichetta said. "I'm the one with the sharp eyes" with that said she flew out over the water but not too far to take a closer look and then came back. "You wouldn't guess what I saw"

"Just tell us" Nat said.

"Alright, it's the lone dinosaur and Littlefoot's dad, looks like they're sleeping" she said. All the children suddenly beamed a little at the news.

"They came for us, but how do we get over there" Littlefoot said.

"We could go back the way Roger took us, if we can get that thing to work that it" Angela suggested.

"That would mean going back, and I don't think it's safe to go near Claw Valley again. The sharpteeth are probably all around trying to find out what that light was" Nat said.

Then there was a rustling in the bushes, the children all looked at it ready to run if it was trouble. But the creature that came out was one none of them knew, it was a rainbow-face but it was colored blue with green stripes on its back rather than the usual green with blue stripes although the pattern on his head where still the same.

"Hello there" he said with a smile. "My name is Thor, no need to introduce yourselves I already know"

"How, we never met you before" Cera said as they all gave him confused looks.

"I'll get to that later, but right now I couldn't help but listen in and I heard you need to get across this water" Thor said with the same smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, do you know a way?" Fang asked although a bit nervously to this slightly strange new dinosaur who seemed to chuckle at his question.

"Of course, there is always a way" Thor said and then walked over to the edge of the water. He then took a deep breath in and then spread his arms towards the water, at first nothing happened but then with a slight quake of the earth a wide land bridge rose from the water connecting the two sides.

"Is everyone magic all of a sudden" Ichetta said, they were all surprised but not speechless having seen much in the last two days.

"Well go ahead, didn't you want to cross" Thor said gesturing towards the bridge.

"I don't know, are you sure it's safe" Littlefoot said.

"You hurt my feelings, of course it's safe. In fact I'll go with you all just to make sure" the odd rainbow face said and then stepped onto the bridge. "See completely solid"

"Let's just get this over with so we can go back to the valley" Fang said and then walked onto the bridge with all the sharpteeth children except Chomper following. After an exchange of a few nervous looks the rest of the children also began to walk across.

"Ah the Great Valley, such a wonderful place. I hope nothing's changed" Thor said following the children when they were half way across.

"Um sorry to ask Mr. Thor but, how exactly do you know us?" Ruby asked.

"And how do you know we want to get to the Great Valley, Fang just said 'the valley'" Chomper asked. Thor answered starting with a sigh.

"I'll give you a quick briefing for now. I'm from the past, I was sealed in that stone, when in the stone I had knowledge of quite a few happening so I know your names, where you're from and where you want to go. However if you change your minds now I have no idea where you want to go, and yes I was that blue light" he said anticipating the last question.

"So what was that red light?" Littlefoot asked.

"That was my brother, and if what I was told back then was true then that's a very bad sign" Thor said. All the while they were talking they also walked and where now almost across.

"Finally, just get to Littlefoot's dad and smooth swimming from there" Nat said. Just then a familiar thundering roar from the side they had just been on caught everyone's attention. They all turned around to see none than Redtooth standing at the edge of the water staring right at them. The children along with Thor all screamed and made run for it which triggered Redtooth to chase after them.

"Littlefoot?" Bron said as he and Doc woke up due to the roar and screams. They looked to the water and saw as the group just made it to them panting hard. They then turned their attention back to the bridge where Redtooth was already halfway across and both longnecks got ready to fight him off.

"Stay behind us kids" Doc said glaring at the sharptooth.

"Do something Thor, aren't you magic!" Nat said to him in a panicky tone.

"Yah throw him in the air or something!" Fang said in the same tone.

"I can't, not enough energy. But I can do this" Thor said and with a simple snap of his fingers and section that remained between Redtooth and the bay collapsed causing him to screech to a halt roaring angrily. "Hm, I wanted the whole thing to fall" Thor said looking at his hand.

"Come on kids let's move, the further away the better" Bron said as he and Doc urged the children on. Fang, Cera and Ichetta had other plans. The three stood at the water edge blowing raspberries as the angered sharptooth.

"Haha can't catch us" Fang said.

"Guys not a good idea, let's go" Nat called after them.

"What's he gonna do way over there" Fang said as the all turned around to walk away but then they were thrown of balance but a shuddering impact as Redtooth had apparently jumped from where he was to land at the waters edge. Fang and Cera scrambled to their feet while Ichetta clung onto Fang neck. Just as Redtooth was about to close his jaws around them Bron's tail collided with him throwing Redtooth onto his back and letting the children escape.

"That should do it" Doc said watching as the sharptooth snarled and wined in pain before going limp.

"What happen? How little smack from tail kill him?" Petrie asked no one in particular.

"If a bladeback falls on this and break it," Egypt answered pointing at her back. "That's instant death"

"Kinda like a penalty for being the biggest and strongest sharpteeth around" Fang said as he calmed down. But a growl from the supposedly dead sharptooth proved them wrong.

"That's not possible" Doc said in amazement as Redtooth got up and shook himself then roared at them. "That shoulda killed him" he added. Just as he said this Redtooth lunged forward only to be hit in the face by Doc's tail but Redtooth shook it off and lunged again. This time Doc hit the bladeback at the bottom of his mouth closing his jaws and tilting his head up. Doc the pulled his tail back then both he and Bron delivered two very hard hits to the Redtooth's side sending him crashing into the small cliff and falling onto the ground.

"They did it, yep, yep, yep!" Duck said joyfully. But it seems the joy was cut short as Redtooth growled but before he could get up an avalanche of rocks buried him.

"Well that's the last we'll see of him. Come on kids let hurry and get home" Dron said this time all the children happily complied as the tow adult longnecks began guiding them home. Thor stayed there for a few second taking in every inch of the sight before running to catch up with them and following in hopes to see the Great Valley.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews very much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize for the extremely late update and the short chapter. This is in way more of a filler as I like to have the action in one chapter so I promise the next will be much better.

* * *

Three fastbitters of Raptid's type all stood atop the rubble that had buried Redtooth, they where all a darkish orange with even darker orange stripes running down their backs coupled with yellow eyes.

"That smell's unmistakable, it's him alright," one said to the other three as he sniffed at the rubble and then brought his head back up. One of the others couldn't help but snicker a little.

"So Redtooth finally got what was coming to him, now if only whoever did this would find Redclaw," this one spoke with a feminine voice indicating it was female unlike the other two.

"Yeah then maybe we'd be the meanest sharpteeth around huh Jade," the same one from before said to the female chuckling a little as she continued to snicker.

"Silence both of you, the Great Beyond as we all know is not a place for fun and games," the third said in a commanding voice obviously signaling he was the leader of this small pack.

"Oh come on Chris, lighten up. Redtooth's dead that's a real occasion," the other male said to him in a friendly manner as if not acknowledging the fact that this fastbitter was of higher authority than him.

"Lighten up? Why yes, Adam, let's all lighten up and completely forget about the fact that those Valley dinosaurs whipped out nearly our entire pack!" Chris roared at the other fastbitter named Adam with a venomous glare.

"Calm down Chris, we're all upset because of that but it happened so long ago and there's nothing we can do now," Jade said in a soothing tone as she walked over to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. Chris in response to this snorted and turned his head to look away from the female.

"I know we can't bring them back," he then bared his teeth, hissing as he drove his killing-claws into the ground. "But we can still take revenge on those leaf eaters."

"And how do you expect a pack of three fastbitters to do that? We're not even close to the biggest of our kind," Jade said giving Chris an annoyed glare. He had been stuck on this ever since and as far as she was concerned he didn't put much thought into his revenge plan.

Chris paused as he thought of how to execute this plan, just as he was about to answer her question a shift in the ground where they stood caught his attention. The three fastbitters all looked down as the rubble shook and then ceased.

"Uh, earthshake?" Adam questioned but before an answer could be given the ruble shook again and now even seemed to growl. As it rose the three fastbitters jumped off and stood back in shock as the black sail of a bladeback emerged followed by the rest of the creature.

"He, he's still alive," Adam said in a whispered shout as Redtooth towered above them. The enormous sharptooth shook himself before setting his eyes on the smaller predators with a snarl. For a few seconds there was a stare down with the pack not knowing what to do and Redtooth simply not making a move. Adam just twitched but that was enough to trigger a response as Redtooth shot forwards roaring, his jaws snapping shut on empty space as the fastbitters had ran as soon as he made a move. The massive bladeback roared in the direction he saw them running but made no attempt to chase.

They small pack of three kept on running until Redtooth was far from their view and even made sure they couldn't smell him. They stopped eventually, panting as they regained their strength.

"He's…not…chasing us," Adam said pausing to take a breath every now and then.

"That was close," Jade said as she sat down, her breathing returning to normal along with the others. Chris then growled.

"Are we destined to forever have bad luck!" he shouted out to the sky. Jade was about to say something to him but someone beat her to it.

"Perhaps you are, but that can be changed," a deep voice came from nowhere as what looked like a thick red fog surrounded the three carnivores.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Chris said growling as he looked in every direction to try and find the owner of the voice. A shape emerged from the fog and grew closer, after a while it could be made out to be a fastbitter of some sort. The three all focused their vision on the shape and readied for an attack. From the red mist came what looked like a sickleclaw only he was the size of a rainbowface. His skin was blood red with three horizontal maroon stripes on his back. His eyes were a near glowing red while his lethal claws were pitch-black.

"I couldn't help but overhear your plight," the fastbitter said in a voice that emulated mistrust and sinister thoughts. Jade and Adam where visible worried by the arrival of this fastbitter but Chris being the leader saw it fit to at least try and stand strong.

"What does that have to do with you?" Chris asked the other carnivore in a harsh tone. The red fastbitter simply chuckled before answering.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that I could help make your lives a whole lot better," he said with a smirk.

"Really?" Chris asked taking a step forwards.

"Chris, no, this guy's giving me bad vibes," Adam said not trusting the newcomer but Chris wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Yes, but you'll have to give me something in exchange. Do as I say and I promise you'll have your revenge and much more," the red fastbitter said. Chris took a few seconds to think and then smirked when he made his decision.

"You've got a deal," he said confidently as Adam and Jade gasped.

"Good, by the way, my name is Darius," the red predator said and then began to chuckle sinisterly.

Cheirus stood there with a look of horror as he stared at the clear rock which showed an image of Darius.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen," he said and then pounded his fist on the rock which caused the image to disappear. Behind him the same fastbitters he had sent to keep Doc and Bron busy stood in a line, the sickle claw relatively fine while the three others had more cuts and bruises and still looked to be in some form a pain. They all kept their gaze to the ground in a shameful manner until the same female that had spoken before broke the silence.

"So you mean we did all this for nothing?" she asked cautiously not knowing how close Cheirus was to snapping. The large flyer heaved a sigh as he calmed down surprisingly quickly and turned to face her and the three others.

"No, nothing is ever in vain. Destiny just seems to have decided on another course is all, at least they recovered Thor," he said calmly with just a hint of frustration in his tone. For at least a minute they all stood there in an unnerving silence as Cheirus thought of what to do next.

"Well, what do we do sir?" the fastbitter asked deciding the Cheirus had enough time to think. The flyer looked at her and nodded.

"Well Angel, first of all we have to wait for Dactar to return from his search, no use discussing plans when everyone's not present," he answered her turning back to the crystal. This time it was the sickleclaw that spoke up, his voice gruff.

" He's been gone for some time now, have you ever considered the possibility that Roger finally met his fate at Redtooth's jaws," he said with a monotone voice and a blank expressionless face as Cheirus shook his head.

"No, I can still feel his life energy. He's alive," he said looking into the orb.

Back with the group of traveling Great Valley dinosaurs a calm silence had fallen as they made their way back to their home. No one had uttered a word through the entire journey, no one even made mention that the valley was nearing which is something at least one would have pointed out. They passed through the entrance to the valley obviously unaffected by the fruit, all but the sharpteeth that is.

"Just old ya breath kids and keep moving, the faster you move the faster you can get outta here," Doc said to the small predators who all nodded as they held their breath with already disgusted looks on their faces.

At the true entrance into the valley they were greeted by an open cave without even a hint of being previously blocked off, after a few steps the two adult longnecks stopped and looked at the children.

"Alright, all of you go straight to your parents got it," Bron said sternly and all the leaf eating children nodded. "Now go ahead, Littlefoot lets go," and with that he and his son made their way to their section of the valley while the other children made their way to their parents. The sharpteeth sighed in relief at not being scolded but Doc had other plans.

"Now yall kids don't have parents right now, but I'll take responsibility for you right now and tell you go to wherever it is you sleep and stay there for the rest of the day. You don't have fun under punishment," he said sternly with narrowed eyes, without a second's hesitation they all nodded and rather quickly walked off to their 'home' in the valley with Doc following suit only after shaking his head leaving Thor to stand on his own, the two longnecks seemed to not even notice him. After a few seconds Thor decided the best thing to do was to follow after Doc and he did just that. Little did they know however, they were being watched.

In a dim flash of red light Darius appeared on top one of the valley walls, looking down at the departing dinosaurs with cold calculating eyes as he smirked. "Yes that's it, punish them and build up their anger. It'll only make it easier for me to take control," he hissed and then chuckled lightly, and then in another flash of light he was gone.

* * *

I hop you enjoyed it. Reviews very are very much appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15: Painful Plans

Sorry for the long delay. Here is the new chapter and proof that I'm still alive and haven't forgotten about this story. Do enjoy.

* * *

The following day in the Great Valley all was peaceful and quiet, too much so. It was missing the playful laughter of the resident young dinosaurs that usually drowned out such silence. Upon returning to their rightful homes they were all scolded for their actions, it's nothing they haven't done before but the fact that they followed a group of sharpteeth that had only been around for a few days seemed to upset their parents to the point of grounding them. So now they all lay in their nests just waiting as time slowly ebbed away.

The little biters on the other hand had no such punishment for they had no parents to bestow it upon them. Even so most of them chose to stay in the hideout along with Thor until things cooled out, the only two out and about where Fang and Chomper. The two sharpteeth where just walking across the Valley for no apparent reason, both had been feeling odd as if there was something deep in their minds that they just couldn't figure out. In fact they were so out of it they didn't realize they were headed towards a certain threehorn until they collided with his rear leg.

"Watch it" Topsy grumbled angrily as he turned to see who was dumb enough to run straight into him. When he realized it was the two juvenile hunters he snorted. "You two"

"Sorry Mr. Threehorn, we didn't see you" Chomper apologized while Fang just looked the other way.

"Yeah right, you no good sharpteeth. Not even smart enough to see a threehorn in your way" Topsy said as he rolled his eyes. Fang hissed at the threehorn.

"We're way smarter than you that's for sure" he snapped back, he was short tempered but not so much as to say that to a fully grown threehorn. Chomper looked at Fang with slightly widened eyes, if there was one thing he knew it was that getting Mr. Threehorn angry was a very bad idea.

"What did you say to me!" Topsy growled at Fang, bumping the small sharptooth away with his nose. Now it was Chomper's turn to act oddly, summoning courage he never thought he have he growled at Topsy and took a few steps closer to the already aggravated threehorn.

"Hey you can't do that, he didn't hit you" Chomper said as he glared at the threehorn who simply set his eyes on the young tyrannosaur and grunted before responding.

"Oh yeah, and just what are you gonna do about it sharptooth" Topsy responded but the answer he got wasn't verbal, it was physical. Before anything else could be said Fang had used his tail to throw a good amount of dirt right into the threehorn's eye. Topsy growled in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, that was the last of his very few nerves.

His eyes were red as fire when they opened due to the irritation of the sand but from the look on his face it looked more like they had gotten red from sheer anger. He was no longer thinking rationally, he was pissed and they were sharpteeth so he let anger fueled instinct take control. With reflexes that neither sharptooth would have thought possible for the threehorn Topsy brought his head down and then brought it back up to drive his two long horns into Fang and Chomper. Both of them dodge in a different direction causing the horn to clip them, slashing the right side of Fang's face and the left of Chomper's and caused them to fall to the ground.

As the two tried to stand Topsy wasted no time and brought his foot crashing down towards Chomper who rolled out of the way just in time. Before he could try again Threehorn's attention was drawn to his other side as he heard a snarl, turning his eyes he had time to catch Fang coming straight at him. Using the momentum from his already turning head he hit Fang across the chest with the broad side of his horn, winding and knocking him back. Topsy then felt a stinging pain on his right fore-leg. He turned only to see Chomper with his jaws as far around his leg as possible, which admittedly wasn't that far. He stomped his foot several times and on the third Chomper lost his grip. Threehorn didn't stop there though he kept on stomping; Chomper was able to avoid being trampled but only for so long. Without being given enough time to get up again he had to crawl to avoid the herbivore's foot, then in his panic he slipped slightly but this was enough for the threehorn's foot to come crashing down on his tail. Chomper let out a cry of pain that carried throughout the Valley, getting the attention of many dinosaurs.

"Chomper?" Littlefoot asked himself hearing the cry, his eyes went wide as he mind gave him confirmation it was the sharptooth's voice. "Oh no, Chomper!" the young longneck got up and ran in the direction the cry had come from, and he wasn't the only one doing so.

"Ha, gotcha now" Topsy grumbled with a smirk as he looked at the trapped sharptooth that lay on his stomach with his tail under the leaf-eaters foot. Chomper winced and let out soft pained cries in sharptooth tongue as tears of pain slowly seeped from his eyes. He closed his eyes and didn't dare look back, he didn't want to see when his death came and he didn't even want to think of what his tail looked like. Topsy lifted his foot for the final blow but grunted in pain as his foot landed just inches away from Chomper's body. He turned around to see Fang latched onto the end of his tail with his jaws and claws. Growling at the sharptooth Topsy lifted his tail and Fang along with it, he then smashed it against the ground but Fang refused to let go. He repeated this over and over and over again until out of exhausting and pain Fang was forced to let go. The threehorn then rose his rear leg up and forwards, he then released all the energy in a savage backwards kick which made impact right at Fang's nose and sent the young bladeback flying away, rolling across the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

Caught up in the rage he then shoved his horn into the ground under Chomper and with a quick upwards head thrust sent the Sharptooth straight up. Without the strength to try and correct his landing Chomper hit the ground headfirst, tipping onto his back as he moaned in pain. Before Threehorn could do anything else he was suddenly pushed aside by a body much larger than his. He quickly turned to see his challenger but then froze when he saw not just Bron, but many of the Valley's residence that were drawn to the area by Chomper pained cry from earlier.

"Mr. Threehorn, how could you" Bron said glaring disgustedly at the other dinosaur who seemed confused. Topsy looked at the two badly injured hatchlings as their friends crowded around them.

"I…well it was…I, uh" Threehorn was at a loss for words, even he couldn't even believe what he had just done. Its true Topsy had a bad temper but he'd never have thought that he'd stooped to this level.

"This is completely unacceptable" Grandpa Longneck scolded the threehorn who was left speechless. Looking around at the many glaring faces the pressure coupled with his confusion he did something he thought he'd never do, he ran. He began to slowly back away towards a gap in the crowd, then with his head hanging low he turned and around and walked off as everyone now turned their attention back to the injured young ones.

"We need to get them somewhere sheltered, but be careful" Grandma Longneck said and there was a wave of agreements.

While the other adults tended to the mess he had just made Topsy was elsewhere, not even remotely close to his nest. He was at the edge of the Valley, near the wall just staring solemnly at a bush as he contemplated what had just happened. Why had he snapped like that? Why did he try not just to hurt them but possibly kill them? He kept asking himself theses questions but the more he thought of it the more a now very noticeable pain jarred his head. He shut his eyes and grunted as the pain increased almost to the point of being unbearable but then just as suddenly as it began it stopped. He opened his eyes with a confused look, not noticing a small, insect sized light emerge from his ear and zip away to leave him in his confused state.

The red light kept flying, entering a small forest like area in the Valley and landing on a waiting red arm. "Good work, who's a good manipulation beetle" Darius said, even when using the cooing tone like that said to a newborn or pet his voice still radiated sinister intentions. The light dimmed to reveal a small red beetle that seemed to melt into the red raptor's skin. Darius then sniffed the air. "Their hate only rises, soon I'll have then right where I want them" and with that he disappeared into the trees.

Back at the hideout Thor looked over the injured sharpteeth and shook his head. He and the other young ones at suggested keeping Fang and Chomper at the hideout due to it being shady and close to water, right now they were housed in a small cave behind the waterfall that Dillan had discovered just today. He had just finished assessing the damage when the rest of the children walked in, shaking the water off themselves.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Littlefoot asked, he and all the others feared for the worst as the rainbow-face turned to answer.

"Well let's see. Chomper has a severely broken tail, muscles crushed and torn and bones shattered but at least the skin stayed intact. If I can't heal him properly he may not be able to sue his lower body since his spinal cord was damaged, he also has damage to his neck and a fractured skull but he'll live" he said circling the sharptooth who only groaned silently every now and then from the pain. "Fang has fractured ribs, dislocated and fractured jaw, a broken arm and," he paused and sighed "His 'blade' as you call it is fractured and possible broken, I'm not too sure about him" he admitted causing Egypt to gasp. "I'll do my best, just wait and be patient" he told them with a reassuring smile. They all nodded then, although hesitant at first, left Thor to his work. "Alright you two, let's get you fixed" he said as his hand began to glow green and he placed them on eat sharptooth's head. He closed his eyes and hummed, he could tell this would take quite some time.


	16. Chapter 16: Falling into Place

Finally, here's the next chapter. Many pardons for my lateness on this one, I just needed to get back in the groove. I'll try to regularly update again. This story may be coming to a close soon, giving way to it's squeal and giving time for my other story 'Pterano's Return'.

* * *

Four quiet days had gone by since the last event; one could even say they were too quiet. The children hadn't filled the air with their laughter; they hadn't been playing nor having their usual lively conversations. They were far too worried to do any of that, even the sharptooth children were in a saddened state. All the children spent most of their time either laying down in their nests or looking over Fang and Chomper as Thor took care of them. If they weren't doing that they were sleeping or eating, Nat, Ichetta and Dillan searching for prey that couldn't run since there really weren't in a chasing mood the past days.

Today it seemed would be different as Angela landed on the head of a resting Littlefoot with a rather happy smile on her face.

"Littlefoot! Come on you have to see this!" she shouted excitedly. The Longneck's eyes had been half closed but now were as wide open as the plains of the Mysterious Beyond.

"What is it?" he asked as he slowly rose his head up from its laying position.

"Just get over to the hideout! Right now let's go!" Angela exclaimed and then, without leaving any room for further questions, she flew off in the direction of the hideout with Littlefoot in tow. He was still rather puzzled but as he neared the trees that hid the area they called the hideout. Angela flew up and then back down, disappearing behind the foliage which Littlefoot ran straight through.

When he cleared the greenery, all was clear. He looked around with a confused look but then caught the noises behind the waterfall. Right then it hit him, Fang and Chomper! Littlefoot quickly ran towards the waterfall with a face full of glee, when he passed through it he was greeted by the backs of most of his friends who all seemed rather excited. He gently pushed his way into the group to see what had them all so energetic.

Sitting in the middle of the group were Fang and Chomper, both sitting on the ground with their eyes slightly opened. Both sharpteeth began to stand which only made the group of young dinosaurs all the more excited. Their movements were slow and drowsy but they looked to be fully healed other than the cut across each of their eyes which has made a deep scar on each young sharptooth.

"Chomper! You're okay!" Ruby called out as she ran up and hugged him, Chomper didn't return the hug though. He just hung limply in her hold, yawning silently. Fang was no better, his head drooping every now and then.

"What wrong with them?" Petrie asked Thor who was sitting on a rock not too far away.

"Oh, nothing at all" The Rainbowface responded with a reassuring smile. "They have technically been sleeping for four days, they're just waking up is all. You all should go and give them some time" he said and gestured for them to leave.

They all glanced at the two drowsy hatchlings before nodding slowly, though they didn't want to leave something told them it was for the best to let Fang and Chomper come to in peace. Ruby slowly let Chomper go as to make sure he didn't end up falling over as then joined the others as the quietly left the hideout.

"Oh dear, I hate persuading people like that but it's for the best" Thor said to himself as a faint glow in his eyes faded away. "Now, to tend to you two"

"Roger, Roger Roger Roger" Cheirus said pacing back and forth in front of the brown flyer. Roger tried to stand as upright and elite as possible, but his nervousness still showed. "Things…didn't go as planned, why is that?" Cheirus stopped right in front the brown Flyer, staring into his one exposed eye as Roger slowly conjured up the courage to answer.

"Well…you see sir, I-I wasn't there to oversee the releasing. Redtooth, he found us and I had to keep him away. I'm sorry, sir" Roger said cautiously, his head hanging down by the time he was done talking, not wanting to meet Cheirus' gaze.

"I see…" Cheirus said as he slowly looked away, glancing at his sleeping Fastbitter group. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, we'll just have to alter out plans, and quickly. Knowing Darius, he'll try to put his plans into action as soon as possible"

Back in the Great Valley all the children sat around the Big Trees, they were silently discussing which is what they usually did in this area. They continued so until they were disturbed, but this was a disturbance they very much welcomed. Slowly walking towards them was Fang and Chomper, the two sharpteeth still looked slightly shaken but for the most part they looked just fine. They were greeted to many smiles, hugs and nuzzles before someone finally spoke up.

"As much as I don't want to say it, I'm actually surprised you guys survived that. I mean, he beat you two good." Nat said looking over his two friends as Ichetta landed on the end of Fang's snout.

"Hey, at least you guys got these cool scars, right?" she said with a small smirk. Fang just narrowed his eyes slightly before shaking his head to get her off.

"Yeah, thanks for caring, Ichetta," he said with a small snarl.

Little did any of the children know, they were being watched. High up in one of the trees was Darius, glaring down at the children with a devilish grin. He made not one move as two red beetles similar to the last one landed on his snout. His grin only became larger when he saw the two arthropods seemed all too ready to fly towards their intended targets.

"Yesss," he hissed. "Their hate, that pent up hate my brother tried to hide. I can sense it in them, now my dears, help them in expressing their true feelings." he spoke silently, barely above a whisper but his tools of destruction heard loud and clear. Without any more needing to be said they took off, one directed at Fang and the other at Chomper. Moving almost too quickly for anyone to notice them, the insects flew right into the ear of each sharptooth.

Chomper grunted lightly while Fang snarled as they both shook their heads at the feeling of having something fly into their ear. Little did they know, these would turn out to be much more than a mere annoyance. Both sharpteeth began to fidget as their friends looked on in worry; they thought this must have been after effects of what had happened those few days ago but this was much worse.

"What wrong with them?" Petrie asked out loud in a scared tone as Fang and Chomper began to snarl and shake their heads, from this point of view it looked like there where having an extremely bad head ache. Suddenly it became apparent something much different was happening.

Fang's claws began to darken until they went from white to pitch-black. Both he and Chomper's muscles seemed to grow slightly but enough to make it obvious. Their friends began to back away as they saw this, they had no idea what was going on and rather keep a safe distance. Fang and Chomper began to calm, panting lightly with their eyes closed and saliva slowly dripping from their razor sharp teeth. They slowly turned towards the group and opened their eyes, revealing yet another change. Chomper's eyes where now full red like those of his parents while Fang's already full red eyes now housed a slit-like pupil were a round one used to be.

All the other children were stunned into silence, what had happened? How had it happened? They had no idea what-so-ever. There was something of an awkward silence as they all stared at the two sharpteeth who glared right back at them, and then they each picked a target. Fang glared at Cera while Chomper set his gaze on Littlefoot. This silence didn't last much longer after that, with a crouch and a snarl both sharpteeth lunged after their surprised victims.

Chomper landed on Littlefoot's back, both the fact that it was Chomper and that he could jump that high caught him way off guard. Cera was more fortunate in that Fang bit down on her frill, using his hands to keep her horn away from his underbelly. Fang dug claws into Cera's face as he bite down harder while Chomper clamped his jaws onto Littlefoot's back. A pain like no other shot through the two young plant eaters, this was followed by the rush of adrenaline and the drive of natural instinct. Littlefoot reared back on his rear legs, going to a rather steep angle before crashing back down on his fore-legs. This caused Chomper to lose the grip he had and flip off the longneck's back and hit the ground with a thud. Cera thrusted her head upwards and swung it to the side, which due to Fang having his hands on her snout caused her to slightly lift and toss him. In order to make sure he didn't lose his footing upon landing Fang let go of her, just managing to keep his balance when he touched the ground.

Not wasting any time after that, with instinct still compelling them, Cera and Littlefoot took off. The other young ones, struck by fear and surprise almost automatically ran in the same direction as the two, which luckily managed to be in the direction many of the adults where in. Fang and Chomper glanced at each other before roaring and chasing after their prey, the look in their eyes only becoming more fierce.

The panicked arrival of the children had greatly surprised the adults, who were calmly talking and eating before they arrived. The injuries on Littlefoot and Cera though, completely stunned them but what they saw next could just as well have made them all faint. Fang and Chomper came sliding to a halt, teeth and claws still red with blood and eyes still displaying savage personas. They locked onto the children who'd by now found safety behind the adults and just as they looked to be about to lunge both sharpteeth stopped ad nearly fell to the ground. The snarled and growled in a similar manner to before, only this time the effect were reversing. Their muscles along with Fang's claws went back to normal, and to top it off by the time they'd brought their heads up to look at everyone their eyes were back to normal as well.

"What…what's going on?" Chomper asked but before anyone could say anything he gasped at the taste of blood in his mouth. Fang too looked slightly shocked as he observed his blood stained claws.

"I never thought it'd come to this…" a familiar voice was heard. It was Granpa Longneck, he held a stern look as he slowly approached the two. "We've let you stay in our valley, trusting you with our safety but it seems that was a grave mistake"

"What?" Fang asked giving him a confused look. Neither he nor Chomper could remember what had happened.

"Fang and Chomper, I banish you from the Great Valley!" he exclaimed as the other dinosaurs began to march towards them, forcing the back.

(Music beat from Liong King's 'Not One of Us')

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on their faces_

_Deception_

_And outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame_

_They asked for trouble the moment they came_

_Deception_

_And outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame_

_Evil as plain as the scar on their faces_

_Deception_

_And outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame_

_They asked for trouble the moment they came_

_We believed, they had no hate_

_But now we see, they chose their fate_

(Fang and Chomper now ran for the nearest Vally wall)

_Let them run_

_Let them live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

_(Both stop near a puddle and look back at the mass of dinosaurs driving them away)_

_They are not, one of us_

_They have never been one of us_

_They are not, part of us_

_Not, our, kind_

_Someone once, lied to us_

(Chomper looks down at the puddle, staring at his reflection until it turned into an image of The Sharptooth. Shocked, he stomped the image as he ran up the pathway that lead to the top of the wall with Fang right behind him.)

_How could we be so blind?_

_We never knew they would do what they've done_

_Now we know that they'll never be one, of, uuuus!_

(They both stood atop the Valley wall, looking down at the residents. Chomper had a saddened look while Fang looked angrier than ever. A cool wind blew past before they made their way down the other side, into the Mysterious beyond.)

_They are not, one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Mhmm_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deeeceptiooon…_

(End song)

Hiding in the shadows of a small cave, Darius looked at the two sharpteeth with a satisfied look. "Stage two, complete" he said before vanishing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the beginning of some real action.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, not and actual new chapter. I'd just like to say that I'm going to be editing some of the older chapters to fix any grammatical errors, and also that I haven't forgotten about this story. I will definitely be continuing it. Thank you to all those who are following this story, you guys really help encourage me.


End file.
